The two new invaders
by Irken-Invader-Day
Summary: When two new girls show up, Zim doesn't think anything of it. Except one thing that bugs him, they both know his name. Where will the maddness lead? This is a whole series saga type thing. So every other new chatpter is a new story Read and find out! R&R!
1. Story 1: The Two New Girls

The Two New Girls….  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
As you know I didn't make ANY of invader Zim. I saw this because I wish to not get sued. However that Day characters does belong to me, and the Jiz character belongs to Christina A. Any of these characters used must be used with permission which I doubt will happen anyway blah blah whatever. Please R and R! And don't mind me if it sucks because I'm just starting to get the hang of writing stories and it's most likely that I WILL have errors in the story so don't get all bent if I do ok? And I could've made this better so sorry I didn't. I wrote this awhile ago and if I have time I'll re-edit it! Sorry! And don't expect to see tons of details…Thanks!  
  
~^Day~^  
  
  
  
Wednesday: 12:10 am  
  
Zim is in class watching Ms. Bitter's lecture about math. Although it doesn't make any sense to Zim considering that he thinks she is doing it all wrong compared to what his planet does, he struggles to stay awake and seem like any normal human child. All the others are asleep…  
  
Ms. Bitters: Blah, blah, blah, 2+1=31,000, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Zim looks out the window sighing as Ms. Bitters continues with her pointless rambling when Dib looks over at Zim and holds a fist up as some kind of threat. Zim quirks an eye brow and turns back to the lesson.  
  
Zim: When does she let her mouth sleep…..?  
  
Just then a door slams open and the whole class turns the attention away to the door.  
  
Ms. Bitters: oh yesss…I almost thankfully forgot. These are new transfer students.  
  
Standing in the door way were two ordinary looking girls. One of the girls has black hair and brown eyes. The other girl has blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
Ms. Bitters: These are our two new students: this pathetically doomed child is Jiz (Ms, Bitters said pointing to the black haired girl)  
  
Ms. Bitters: And this other doomed child is Day.  
  
To Zim both these names sounded of no familiarence and he paid them no heed. But the new girls seemed to do the opposite to Zim not taking their eyes off him.  
  
Jiz: Hello Zim….  
  
Zim: Eh? How do you know my name?!  
  
Jiz: Because; were just like you…..  
  
Zim: What exactly do you mean?  
  
Day: You'll see later Zim….  
  
Jiz: Yea...were just like you...  
  
Zim: You BOTH know my name?!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Please sit down in your seats. Jiz you're behind Zim. Day you're in the empty eat where that child has been absent.  
  
The two girls sat in their seats mouthing out words to each other then looking at Zim evilly. Zim evil eyes them back and the two girls wave happily at him, making Zim confused. Dib looks suspiciously at the two girls putting his finger (thinkingly) on his chin.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
LATER AT RECESSE:  
  
Jiz and Day talk to Zim behind a bush and tree somewhere…  
  
Zim: Who are you?! And how do you know my NAME?!?!  
  
Jiz: Cause were like you….  
  
Zim: I don't… know what you're talking about…..  
  
Day: Irken invaders you twit!  
  
Zim: What?!  
  
Jiz: Its true were-  
  
Zim: No! She called me a twit!  
  
Jiz and Day look at each other curiously and shrug.  
  
Zim: Well, what are you doing here? Just visiting?  
  
Day: NO! Were here for our mission!  
  
Zim: And what might that be?  
  
Jiz: Invading this stinky disgusting planet earth.  
  
Zim: T-that can't be! That's MY mission!  
  
Day: Yes. But it's all of ours now.  
  
Zim: No. ITS MINE! NOT YOURS! MIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Jiz: Well TOO BAD!  
  
Day: Why exactly haven't you invaded earth yet?  
  
Zim: because I-I've been busy doing….stuff…  
  
Jiz: Unimportant stuff!  
  
Zim: not true! NOT TRUE!  
  
Jiz: Well explain the story….  
  
Day: Ok well I was especially sent from Computer Control Center. You know. That place you call to give your latest invasion information? Except I'm toward the north east side I conducted with navigational acts for lost invaders and planet marking.  
  
Zim: WELL THEN YOU FORGOT TO MARK EARTH! I had a LITTLE problem with some planet jackers because there map said that THIS PLANET WAS FREE!  
  
Day: I was never instructed to mark it in the first place....not until we were assigned here....  
  
Zim: ER! Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why you're here.  
  
Jiz: WERE GETTING TO THAT JUST SHUT UP!  
  
Zim: MAKE ME!  
  
Haz: OH I WILL!  
  
Day: Jiz…..  
  
Jiz looks angrily at Zim then steps aside still angry.  
  
Day: You take it from their.  
  
Jiz goes to punch Zim.  
  
Day: NOT FROM THERE! The STORY!  
  
Jiz: Argh.....fine....  
  
Zim stares at the two invaders curiously.  
  
Jiz: Ok so I was on the water planet Squirnuieh, and they called me to this planet with a partner. Anyway I-  
  
Zim: let me guess;  
  
Jiz: WHAT FOR?! NO GUESSING!  
  
Zim: YES!  
  
Jiz: NO!!!  
  
Jiz grabs Zims shirt collar and he flinches in fear.  
  
Zim: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jiz and Day look at each other again raising an eyebrow.  
  
Day: Knock it off. Someone will here you!!!  
  
Meanwhile Dib is making an attempt to spy in on Zim's conversation from behind the bush. Some kids are playing dodge ball in the back round.  
  
Zim: Fine; then let me THINK; you couldn't take over the planet because your not experienced like me. (Boasting)  
  
Day: yeah were not experienced like you.  
  
Zim: That's what I thought…  
  
Jiz: yeah were MORE experienced than you! Day probably had more exprience than you and she hasn't ever invaded a planet before!  
  
Day: YEAH! Hey--  
  
Zim: Suuuuurrreeee…..  
  
Day: it's true!  
  
Zim: Yeah but back to the other point. Even I, the mighty Zim, would have had some minor difficulties trying to invade Squirnuieh. It's a difficult-  
  
Jiz: I already taken it over. I broke the record for the fastest planet invasion. Not only that for a bonus, I invaded its suns, moons, and corresponding planets. Besides, it's a planet with nothing but water and stupid aquatic creatures....  
  
Zim looks shocked and speechless. Dib tries to go behind the tree to try and hear what there saying a little better and hits knocked up side his head knocking him unconscious.  
  
Zim: That still doesn't explain why you're here….  
  
Jiz: if you were more advanced like US then you would've known that we were already coming!  
  
Zim: What do you mean?  
  
Day: We PERSONALLY sent you a vid mail.  
  
Zim: I never got a-  
  
FLASHBACK: Zim is looking at his video message screen when Gir comes up behind him screaming and pushing buttons deleting a couple of incoming mail calls.  
  
Day: Well, when I heard your last call saying you were doing "ok," in taking over Earth,  
  
Jiz: And you hadn't invaded earth completely in two weeks, then we were asked to join the great invasion of Earth.  
  
Day: And our leaders regretfully sent us….  
  
Jiz: But we were quickly replaced and given super advanced models to help us seek out our mission!  
  
Zim: Is you models by any chance *hesitates* stupid or annoying in anyway stupid or annoying way.  
  
Jiz and Day exchange curious looks.  
  
Day: Jiz's S.I.R is a little weird, but then again mines not as 'advanced' as I thought it'd be either…But we believe the model codes got mixed up with the wrong chips. Ours were custom made too!  
  
Zim: Fine. But BOTH OF YOU stay out of my way! It's still MY mission! And stay away from my house too. I don't want any GIRLS messing with my experience equipment.  
  
Jiz: Trust me we won't even be within two inches from outside your house. I promise.  
  
Day: I do too.  
  
The bell rings dismissing Recess to go back to class.  
  
Zim: Good. Let hope I only see you at this sad pathetic place they call "skool"  
  
Zim sighs as he walks through the door into his house. And then goes to head off into his lab.  
  
Zim: Gir, get to the main control p-  
  
Zim stops noticing something…..weird….. Gir is blue with stars on it cover. Then another S.I.R. ran out.  
  
Gir (and the other S.I.R.): HIIIYEEEE! ( At the same time)  
  
Zim backs away freaked out and then another S.I.R. comes up behind him.  
  
Zim: AHHHHHH!  
  
Zim watches as they S.I.R.s group up next to each other in a straight line, Gir slipping on his dog suit.  
  
Zim: MASSNESS!! THE MADDNESS!  
  
Jiz and Day walk in the room out of disguise.  
  
Jiz: Do you MIND not screaming so LOUD!  
  
Zim: what is this MADDNESS!  
  
Zim points to the S.I.R.'s, who tilt their head curiously.  
  
Jiz: The black one with fire is mine. The blue one with stars is Days.  
  
Zim straightens up trying to look like he already knew that.  
  
Zim: oh yes…of course. I was just testing you.  
  
Jiz rolls her eyes.  
  
Zim: Hey! Wait just a minute.  
  
Jiz turns around and glares at Zim. O_o  
  
Zim: What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay away from my house! Remember?  
  
Jiz: What exactly did we say to you again?  
  
Zim: You said you wouldn't be two inches from my house!!  
  
Jiz: Yeah. I said two inches from the FRONT of your house. I didn't say two inches from the INSIDE of your house!  
  
Zim: What?! But, but that's just not fair!  
  
Jiz: Nothing is every "fair" Zim. That's what humans call "life".  
  
Zim: Wait! You had to be two inches outside of my house to get in here!  
  
Jiz: So?  
  
Zim: So….OUT!  
  
Jiz: No way. I like it here. And besides, neither of our ships came with the proper equipment to make a house like this. And even if we did, there are no more vancant lot.  
  
Jiz walks away waving off Zim, walking into the kitchen with Day who is sitting at the table reading.  
  
Zim: This is MY house! You can't be here! It's mine!  
  
Day: I don't see your name anywhere.  
  
Zim: Well I don't see YOURS either.  
  
Jiz: So were even.  
  
Zim: No! Were OFF!  
  
Day: you mean odd?  
  
Zim: Yes, that's what I said…..  
  
Jiz: whatever.  
  
Zim: you can't just barge in my house like that!  
  
Jiz and Day roll there eyes and both walk out the door.  
  
Zim: FINE! NO LEAVE THE PLANET PLEASE!  
  
Zim goes to walk into the living room and go to his lab when the door is knocked of its hinges and Jiz is standing on top of the door.  
  
Zim: I can do that! It's so0o0o0o0o0o easy! It's just as easy as stealing human organs. Computer! Repair door!  
  
The door stands up by wires and tubes and is screwed back in its hinges with a screw driver and then dusted off by a feather duster.  
  
Zim: Stand clear Irken BABIES! And watch an experienced professional!  
  
Zim walks outside slamming the door behind him. Jiz and Day look at each other and Bob hands them pop corn as they sit on the couch and look towards the door.  
  
Jiz: Where did you get this stuff Bob?  
  
Bob: I DoN't know….  
  
Day: This should be interesting.  
  
Jiz and Day laugh evilly as they wait for Zim to make a complete idiot of himself.  
  
Zim: DIE STUPID DOOR!  
  
BAM! Zim hits the door not even remotely knocking it over but the door opens slowly to reveal a beat up look Zim. Jiz and Day laugh hysterically and the S.I.R.'s laugh with them. Zim walks in slowly dragging his foot a little bit twitchy.  
  
Zim: I'm just a little, A LITTLE! (Holds up his hands pinches his fingers just a little away from his other finger), Rusty!  
  
Day: Thanks for the entertainment circus clown!  
  
Day and Jiz wave happily as they walk into their 'new' room by the TV with a sign on the door labeled 'ladies' and slam the door while the S.I.R.'s run around in a circle screaming about a chocolate piggy. Zim stares angrily at the door.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                    


	2. Story 2:Experiments

Experiments  
  
Everybody is bored out of their minds as the stare in different directions purposely ignoring Ms. Bitters.  
  
Ms. Bitters: PAY ATTENTION!  
  
At this everybody snaps awake and on guard except Zim who is staring at the wall and Day who is drooling all over her desk. Ms. Bitters come up next to Day and pokes her.  
  
Day: huh? Is skool over yet?  
  
Ms. Bitters: No but you are!  
  
Day: Huh?  
  
Ms. Bitters glides over to her desk and takes out a pink piece of paper.  
  
Ms. Bitters: This is the THIRD time the WEEK! Detention in room 1220!  
  
Day stares at the pink piece of paper curiously.  
  
Day: Does this room even exist?  
  
Ms. Bitters: You'll find out if you show up for detention tomorrow!  
  
Day stares at the paper again then stuffs it in her pocket, Jiz is snickering and Day turns to her.  
  
Day: What's so funny?  
  
Jiz: You got busted your so stupid.....  
  
Jiz laughs to herself again and Day stares angrily at her wanting to reply but Ms. Bitters is starring in her direction. Dib stares over in their direction with Ms. Bitters.  
  
Dib (Thoughts): I've gotta find a way to find out weather Jiz or Day is an alien too.....they kinda hang out with him, and they might be just like him. But how do I find out if they are?  
  
Dib popped his head up in an idea and started laughing insanely in class making everybody stare.  
  
Ms. Bitters: SHUT UP DIB! Or you'll get a detention too! I just got a new pad full.  
  
Dib: Sorry Ms. Bitters  
  
Dib stares at his text book and smiles to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
After school Dib tails Zim, Jiz and Day waiting for the perfect opportunity. Dib reaches in his pocket for an old laser pen and aims it at Day's glasses making her grab her eyes and scream in pain.  
  
Day: AHHHH! THE HORRIBLE RED LIGHT!  
  
Jiz: What's your problem?  
  
Day: T-THE LIGHT!!!!  
  
Jiz: Good for you. Stop and cry about it but I'm not waiting for you  
  
Day: Some partner you are......  
  
Day takes off her glasses and set them down on the ground and looks through her pack for something and Dib runs up behind her and takes her glasses. Day finds a towel and rubs her human eye contacts without removing them and searches for her glasses but comes up empty.  
  
Day: Where are those stupid glasses.  
  
Day searches the ground squinting and looking desperately when she notices a figure in front of her. She stares up angrily know who it is.  
  
Day: What do you want?  
  
Dib hastily speaks.  
  
Dib: You dropped your glasses....  
  
Day: I didn't DROP them! I set them their!  
  
Dib: Oh ok sorry....  
  
Day snatches them blindly missing them and gives up trying to figure out which blurry picture is the real thing and holds her palm our and Dib hands them to her and Day angrily puts them on and starts to walk away Dib following at her heels.  
  
Day: Why are you following me?  
  
Dib: Uh I wanted to ask you a question....  
  
Day keeps walking without stopping not even bothering to look over at Dib.  
  
Day: Yeah what?  
  
Dib: I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat somewhere tomorrow after school....like a date?  
  
Day stops with Dib staring at her curiously behind her shoulder. Day lifts her arm in alignment with her ear, turns the fist towards Dib and punches him almost breaking his glasses. Dib falls back on the ground in surprise and Day picks Dib up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Day: I don't "go out" with stupid pathic human people. And besides I have a detention tomorrow in room, 1220, if that room even exist.  
  
Day throws him forcefully on the ground and Dib dust himself off and runs way ahead of Day to catch up with Jiz. Dib does the same laser trick and it works.  
  
Jiz: AHHHH! MY EYE IS SEEING RED! I'M BLIND!  
  
Dib comes up from next to her to in front of her. Jiz is rubbing her eye madly and Day runs up from behind her and runs by her laughing.  
  
Day: HAHAHA! I'm not gonna wait for you either! MWAHAHA  
  
Jiz: SO! I don't care! I'm still taller than you!  
  
Day is too far ahead to hear Jiz's last sentence and she continues rubbing her eye madly and then looks back up at Dib who she noticed before, but didn't pay any attention to.  
  
Jiz: What do you want?  
  
Jiz starts walking again still rubbing her eye.  
  
Dib: Well I was wondering if you had a second.  
  
Jiz: I don't actually own time so I don't really "have a second."  
  
Dib: I meant do you have a second to stop and talk.  
  
Jiz: Not really.  
  
Dib: Ok then I'll keep talking as we walk ok?  
  
Jiz: Whatever. What do you want?  
  
Dib: I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere after school tomorrow?  
  
Jiz stops a minute thinking about it then smiles.  
  
Jiz: Yeah sure. Why not. Where are we going?  
  
Jiz starts walking again, a grin still wide on her face.  
  
Dib: I don't know. Your new in town, so where's a place that's closest to your house.  
  
Jiz: Nothing I know of. Lets go to that place.  
  
Jiz points to a magazine rack titled "Bloaty serving rat's tails in pizza" Dib stares at her curiously for a second and then shrugs.  
  
Dib: Ok. Meet with you after school tomorrow.  
  
Jiz: Yahsurewhatever.....  
  
Dib turns around running to cross the street and walks down another street grinning at his brilliant schema.  
  
Dib: After we go out and eat, I'll offer to walk her home, and if I'm correct, I'll be lead straight to Zims house. And on top of that, I can probably learn some kind of new weakness.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
After Skool Next Day  
  
  
  
Day walks down the hall starring at the pink piece of paper. She is basically wondering through the corridors not really sure where she's going. Day stops to look for a someone else to help her find her way to the unknown room 1220 but realizes no one is left in the whole skool and that everyone has gone home. After a food hour or so, she finds the exit, but it's all locked up in chains and she screams.  
  
Day: No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Jiz and Dib sitting at a Bloaty's pizza hog menu.  
  
Dib: I think I'll just have a slice of cheese pizza. What are you gonna have?  
  
Jiz stares wirily as the menu in disgust as it's covered with goopy cheese.  
  
Jiz: I'll just have a....pizza cheese thing I guess.  
  
The guy in the bloaty pizza hog costume walks up and Dib repeats their orders and Jiz stares angrily at him as he walks away.  
  
Dib: so0o0oo....why don't you tell me alittle about yourself....  
  
Jiz: What's their to tell.....  
  
Dib: I don't know. There has to be some past history.  
  
Jiz: Uh, no....  
  
Dib: How could you not have past history? I mean haven't you ever done anything exciting.  
  
Jiz: Uh....nope....never done anything exciting.  
  
Dib: Where did you transfer from?  
  
Jiz: Uh......  
  
Jiz searches for an answer and sees a bus passing through the glass saying "Take a trip to....MEXICO!" Not knowing where that is Jiz blurts it out anyway.  
  
Jiz: I'm from Mexico!  
  
Jiz smiles big trying to make herself look honest a friendly and instead Dib turns away afraid.  
  
Jiz: what?!  
  
Dib: Uh nothing. Oh hey!  
  
Jiz: So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself since I've told my unexciting freakish human life.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Day is still wondering through the school and is starting to go insane. Day sees a rat running past her and she pounces on it growling, drooling and hissing like she's gonna eat the rat.  
  
Day: Hey do you know another way out?  
  
The rat points to the fire escape and Day drops the rat and runs through the fire escape screaming and laughing like an idiot when she reaches the outside.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The guy in the Bloaty's costume throws down the pizza on the table. Jiz stands on her chair and holds up her fist in threat.  
  
Jiz: Your next pig man!  
  
Bloaty: Burgh.....*drool* yeah sure whatever.......I eat too many pizzas.....awhhhh....  
  
He wobbles away slowly and Jiz sits back in her chair.  
  
Jiz: Yeah sure! Run away! BUT YOU'LL BE NEXT! YOU'LL BE NEXT!  
  
Dib: Okaaaay......  
  
Jiz sniffs he pizza and eats it slowly wiping the cheese madly off her face with a napkin.  
  
Jiz: Ok now lets leave this pig infestesed place.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Jiz and Dib are walking a Dib is examining his surroundings.  
  
Dib(thinking): I may not know much about her back round, but at least I'll know whether she lives with Zim or not.....  
  
Jiz enters the cul-de-sac and they walk to the front of Zim's yard.  
  
Jiz: Ok bye be gone with you.....  
  
Dib: I KNEW IT! YOU-YOU AN ALIEN TOO!  
  
Zim: Walks out front and stares at the two of them  
  
Zim: What's going on here Jiz?  
  
Jiz: Nothing in particular.....just experimenting with this stupid human.....  
  
Dib: Experimenting?  
  
Jiz: Why do you think I LET you ask all those questions. You were so, annoying! Argh. And that pizza stuff.....that stuff should be put on a ship in then sent into the sun! Such a weird cheesy bread pastry.....  
  
Dib: Yeah but you didn't ask me hardly any questions.....  
  
Jiz: I got all the info I need trust me.....  
  
Dib: But that just doesn't make any sense.....  
  
Jiz: OH YES IT DOES!  
  
Dib: No it doesn't.....  
  
Jiz stares at Dib for second angrily.  
  
Jiz: yes it does......  
  
Zim and Jiz turn back and walk in the house slamming the door behind him.  
  
Dib: GO ON AND HIDE WHILE YOUR STILL SAFE AND SECURE! But SOMEDAY the world will know what you REALLY ARE!  
  
The door re-opens and a cat, dog, and rabbit are in the door way.  
  
Gir: VROOM VROOM!!!  
  
The S.I.R.'s run out to attack Dib and chase him down the street.  
  
Dib: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Meanwhile Day is walking home and Dib runs past her in a hurry pushing her into a fence and then she she's the S.I.R.'s ahead of her.  
  
Bob: Ahhh he's not full of candy!  
  
Starr: But I wanted candy!  
  
Gir: Maybe we should've got his wig.  
  
Starr: That wasn't a wig.....  
  
Starr holds up a chunk of Dibs hair.  
  
Starr: What about his clothes? Maybe that was candy?  
  
Bob: Nope.  
  
Bob holds up chunks of Dibs pants and the face on his shirt. And bob hugs the face.  
  
Bob: I'm gonna name him Bob!  
  
Gir: But your name is Bob!  
  
Bob: HE STOLE MY NAME!  
  
Bob stuffs the left over clothes in his mouth in attempt to eat it and hacks it off in one cough.  
  
Gir: It's not candy?  
  
Bob: No......  
  
Starr: BUT I WANT CANDY!  
  
Day walks up after investigating from a distance.  
  
Day: What are you doing?  
  
Starr: Jiz lied! She tolds us the that funny kid in the blue shirt was full of candy!  
  
Day stares at Starr a second and then shrugs and walks with the S.I.R.'s back to the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Setting: back at home  
  
Day: So why did you say Dib was fully of candy when he's full of human organs?  
  
Zim: because she tried to go on a "Date" with him to extract information.  
  
Day: You went on a solo mission!  
  
Jiz: Yup.....  
  
Day: What information did you get....  
  
Jiz: His dad is a very important scientist and specializes in chemical mixings and other creations such as advanced engineering.  
  
Zim: And?  
  
Jiz: He has a sister name Gaz who is a game freak and very dominate.  
  
Zim: AND?!  
  
Jiz: Thats it.  
  
Zim: I KNEW OF THIS ALREADY!  
  
Day: You should've ASKED him before you wasted vauable time.  
  
Jiz: Oh like what you did was important.  
  
Day: I talked to a rat....and I learned there is no room 1220! So yeah, I did spend my time wisley!  
  
Jiz: No you didn't Day! Your an idiot! I knew there was no room 1220!  
  
Day: Then why didn't you tell me that?!  
  
Jiz: Because I wanted to watch you waste your time and suffer because I know they chain the doors closed after skool is dismeissed!  
  
Day: ARGH! YOU SUCK! You made me attack a rat!  
  
Jiz: Ew a rat. How Sad!!!  
  
Day: Darn you! I WILL get my revenge!  
  
Jiz: Suuurrreeee  
  
Zim: Will you shut up! I have things to do so just be quiet ok?  
  
Day: Sure whatever....things....  
  
Day and Jiz continue to argue as Zim goes into the kitchen and steps into the enterance into his lab and gets stuck.  
  
Zim: WHY MUST THIS BE! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET STUCK?! HELP ME!!!ARGH IT SMELLS!!!!WHY DOES IT SMELL!  
  
Day and Jiz continue arguing leaving Zim stuck in the toilet. 


	3. Story 3:Plague of Disease

Plague of Disease  
  
Setting: Zim's house  
  
Jiz: Zim! Quit bugging Day and leave her alone!  
  
Zim: WHY? She always bugs me when I wanna be left alone!  
  
Jiz: But Day is sick and if you get close enough you'll catch her cold and I'll just point my finger and laugh.  
  
Zim: And then I'll give you the sickness!  
  
Day: Would you guys stop saying I'm sick! I AM NOT!  
  
Day is lying on the couch trying to watch TV and seems to be turning a weird purple color.  
  
Zim: Hey Day guess what?  
  
Day: What?  
  
Zim gets inches away in front of Day's face.  
  
Zim: Your Sick! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Day grabs a nearby pillow and hides her head underneath it.  
  
Day: shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Zim: Oh I WON'T shut up because it's too much fun to watch you suffer…..  
  
Jiz: Leave her alone! Your gonna get sick and then your gonna get me sick too! That's why I sent the S.I.R.S out to go buy themselves food and entertainment!  
  
Zim: Then you just wasted your time…  
  
Day slowly sits up and stares angrily at Zim and starts to stand up.  
  
Zim: What are you doing?  
  
Day slowly walks towards Zim and he backs away unsurely.  
  
Zim: What do you think your doing? Your sick! You should be doubled over in pain in agony on the couch! Not anywhere near me!  
  
Day walks over the Zim and sneeze's on him and Zim starts freaking out.  
  
Zim: OH NO! NOW I'VE GOT IT TOO! I'VE GOT TOO! IRKIANIUM!  
  
Jiz: You had it coming….  
  
Day: Now I won't be the only one doubled over in pain. In just a few hours you'll be the one on the floor and I'll be the one on the couch in control of the TV!!!!  
  
Zim: No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!  
  
Zim runs off in panic into the kitchen and flushes himself down to the lab.  
  
Zim: Must find cure….already feeling purplish….  
  
Gir: HIEEYEYE!  
  
Zim is startled by Gir's appearance and screams in surprise.  
  
Zim: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GIR! I THOUGHT YOU ALL WENT OUT FOR PIZZA OR TACO'S OR SOMETHING!  
  
Gir: We got thrown out for eating everything…..so we came back!  
  
Zim: Why come back here when you could've seen a movie?  
  
Gir: Well we went their and they said no animals allowed.  
  
Zim: So?  
  
Gir: So we took of our disguises and they let us in!  
  
Zim: WHAT?!  
  
Gir: Yeah and we were gonna see a movie but Dib was there and he chase us out!  
  
Zim: HOW COULD YOU GIR! Our mission could be jeopardized because of the stupid thing you all did!  
  
Gir looks at Zim sadly and Zim just shakes his head.  
  
Zim: Never mind. What was Dib doing there anyway?  
  
Gir: He was gonna see a movie called "signs" about aliens! We were gonna see that one t0o!  
  
Zim: Figures. Listen Gir I need to be left alone. Get it Gir? L-e-f-t alone!  
  
Gir: What does l-e-f-t mean?  
  
Zim: It means GET OUT OF MY BASE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO COME BACK!  
  
Gir stare for a second not really sure he understands what Zim just said. Then Gir jumps up and gives Zim a hug.  
  
Gir: AHH! I love you too!  
  
Zim: NO GIR! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
  
Gir jumps off of Zim smiling, but then frowns and drops and turns a dark grey color.  
  
Gir: My tummy hurts…..  
  
Zim: I TOLD YOU! I HAVE IRKIANIUM GIR! Wait....do you even have a stomache? Ahh never mind....  
  
Gir starts dragging himself on the ground while Zim sits at his computer and looks for a cure.  
  
Zim: Computer! Find a cure for IRKIANIUM!  
  
The computer screen flashes up a searching sign, then speaks.  
  
Computer: No known cure for disease IRKIANIUM.  
  
Zim: BUT there has to be SOMETHING! I hope will be lost if I can't complete this mission due to an uncommon dysfunctional disease! Computer contact me with the Irken mother ship!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Setting: Irken Mother ship  
  
Computer: Incoming message from Earth.  
  
  
  
Red: Ahh! I thought he already sent us a last transmition a few days ago!  
  
Purple: I know. Maybe we ought to change our transmition waves so that he can't contact us!  
  
Red: No. We already tried that. He just called the Irken authorities and told them he had an emergency and that he lost our number.  
  
Purple: I thought we told those guys not to give Zim our code transmitter number. We even gave a speech of why we even changed our transmitions in the first place!  
  
Red: I know but he said something about "hope being lost for an Irken invader" or something like that and they panicked.  
  
Zim's lightly looking purple face appears on the screen and read and blue back up in fear.  
  
Purple: Please tell me there something wrong with our color coronation!  
  
Red: But didn't we just fix it?  
  
Zim: I'm afraid there isn't anything wrong with your color screen sirs. I regret to inform you that me and a certain other Invader have IRKIANIUM!  
  
Red and Blue both gasp.  
  
Red: Wait....what other invaders?  
  
Zim: I am afraid I need a cure for this-this disease thingy and my computer can't find one. You wouldn't happen to-  
  
Purple: No0o0o0o0o way! There isn't a cure! Your just suppose to wait until it wares off or until your squeddly spotch explodes!  
  
All there of them shiver from unconfortableness.  
  
Zim: But there HAS TO be a cure!  
  
Red shakes he head.  
  
Red: Afraid not. Your just gonna have to stay at your base until you start to turn more green again.  
  
Purple: Or when your until your squeddly spootch explodes….  
  
Zim: NO! I CAN'T! THAT COULD JERPDISE MY MISSION!  
  
Red: Listen Zim. We have about twenty other invaders to speak with with much worse matter than yours.  
  
Zim: Worse then irkianium?!  
  
Red: Yes much worse….. Now good luck Zim and take care!  
  
Zim: B-but—  
  
Red turns the vid screen off.  
  
Purple: ok now what about those other invaders?  
  
Red: I lied…..  
  
Purple: Ohhh…..good idea! His purplenis was starting to freak me out!  
  
Red: I know! Euhh…  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Zim: Thanks a lot DAY!  
  
Day: Oh your more then welcome….  
  
Zim: Well then I demand you let me sit on the couch! It's my house!  
  
Day: So? I was sick first and me and Gir get the couch.  
  
Zim: But I was sick before Gir!  
  
Day: So? Gir asked politely. He didn't demand like you did.  
  
Zim: ARGH! Get offa my couch!  
  
Day: Move out of the way! Your blocking my view….  
  
Zim gives up and doubles over in pain on the floor. And then Haz walks in.  
  
Jiz: I'm gonna go to skool.  
  
Day: Are you sure you wanna go alone?  
  
Jiz: Yeah I should be fine….as long as I'm away from you three. I don't wanna catch IRIANIUM….  
  
Gir: Have a good time!  
  
Zim: How can you still be so, so, you even when your sick?!  
  
Gir: I dunno….  
  
Jiz: ok c-ya.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Setting : Skool  
  
Ms. Bitters: Where is Zim? And Day?  
  
Jiz answers for Ms. Bitters.  
  
Jiz: There both out sick.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Good. Maybe Dib will shut up with Zim gone for awhile.  
  
Dib: hey!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
(Back at Zim's house)  
  
Jiz: Would you mind not doubling over in pain so I can watch TV?  
  
Zim: We don't have control of our sickness!  
  
Jiz: So? Why don't you go sleep somewhere like Day and Gir?  
  
Zim: Because I'm not tired.  
  
Jiz: Well then get tired so you can get up and leave and I can watch TV!  
  
Bob comes walking in and plops on the couch next to Jiz.  
  
Jiz: What's wrong with you Bob?  
  
Bob: I don't feel so good.  
  
Jiz: What?  
  
Bob turns around and looks all light black and the flames look lighter or faded in a way.  
  
Jiz: Y-You got it too!  
  
Bob: Got what?  
  
Jiz: IRKIANIUM!  
  
Bob: I own what?  
  
Jiz: Bob get away from me! Your gonna get me sick!  
  
Bob: But Starr is sick too and she's sitting right next to you too!  
  
Jiz turns around slowly only to see Starr who is just as faded looking as Bob.  
  
Starr: I wanna sleep….  
  
Jiz: SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!  
  
Jiz gets up and runs to her room and goes down into her lab.  
  
Jiz: Finally, I'll be able to be….non-sicky.  
  
Day: What?  
  
Jiz turns around to see Day.  
  
Jiz: STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Day: Don't worry I'm just here to get a few things then I'm out. But you better lock the doors or the S.I.R.'s will be in her too.  
  
Jiz: I will. And one more thing….  
  
Day looks up away from the box she was digging through.  
  
Day: What?  
  
Jiz: Who got the rest of the S.I.R.'s sick? Gir?  
  
Day: No….I did….  
  
Jiz: YOU?!  
  
Day: They kept bugging me and Gir and I ended out sneezing and then it cause a chain reaction.  
  
Jiz: So let me get this straight….  
  
Day picks up the box and stares at Jiz.  
  
Jiz: You mean everybody is sick in this house except me?!  
  
Day stops and thinks for a second and then reply's.  
  
Day: Yeah basically.  
  
Day walks out of the room like it's no big deal and Jiz sits down at her control panel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Setting: Skool ( Lunch )  
  
Dib is starring over at Jiz from his lunch table and Jiz is just ignoring him basically. Then Dib walks over with his tray of food.  
  
Dib: So what are they really doing huh?  
  
Jiz: For once I'm not lying to cover up a story.  
  
Dib: Why should I believe you?  
  
Jiz: Because…..I'm probably gonna get sick too…..  
  
Dib: Yeah right. Like I'm really gonna believe that……  
  
Jiz: Man why don't you stop bugging me and go bug someone else!  
  
Dib: Maybe I will bug someone else…..  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Setting: ( The Membrane house)  
  
Dib: Gaz I have somewhere to go.  
  
Gaz: And I care because?  
  
Dib: Well if dad gets home early tell him that I'm over at Zim's house.  
  
Gaz: Ok! Whatever!  
  
Dib: Oh yeah and I don't know what time I'll be back so could you not eat my dinner?  
  
Gaz: OK!  
  
Dib: Oh yeah and make sure that you tape Mysterious Mysteries because I think I'm gonna be gone a while so—  
  
Gaz: OK! JUST GO ALREADY!  
  
Dib: Fine! Jeeezz!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Setting: Zim's house  
  
Dib is outside dressed in his black camouflage outfit.  
  
Dib: I'm gonna get in their and find out what there doing over….  
  
Dib is recording the whole conversation as he sneaks past the lawn gnomes. Then he jumps in through the window.  
  
Dib: Proceeding into Zim's house. I've made it in, over!  
  
Day: Starr go see who it is!  
  
Starr: I don't wanna!  
  
Dib hides behind the arm of the couch as Starr come up and closes the window.  
  
Day: Who's there?  
  
Starr: The window….  
  
Dib follows behind Starr and she doesn't know it as she walks into the kitchen. Dib stares and he can't believe what he sees.  
  
Dib: What's going on here?!  
  
Everybody is out of their disguises and Day and Jiz are all drooled over the table and Zim is on the ground and Gir and Bob are on the counter. And Starr falls on the ground just a little bit away from the counter.  
  
Jiz: I-I told you…so….  
  
Zim starts rolling around and twitching and then you hear a violent rumble.  
  
Dib: What was that?  
  
Jiz: His squiddly spootch is gonna explode…  
  
Dib: YES! Then that means Zim will be no more!  
  
Day: No it means his squiddly spootch will explode and then a new one will grow back.  
  
Dib: Your kidding….  
  
Jiz: Nope. I would get out of here if I were you….  
  
Dib: Why? Your all vulnerable! I can blow up all of your bases and your transportation! I'm not gonna miss out on an opportunity like this!  
  
Jiz: Bob….  
  
Bob jumps of of the counter and walks up to Dib a sneezes on him and Dib just stares.  
  
Dib: What was that all about? A last plea for surrender.  
  
Jiz: Nope!  
  
Day and Jiz both get up and stare mockingly at Dib who is getting nervous.  
  
Day: You just got yourself the IRKIANIUM!  
  
Dib stares at Day unsure.  
  
Dib: What is Irianium?  
  
Zim: A-an Irken d-disease….  
  
Dib: WHAT?!  
  
Day: now you have it too!  
  
Jiz: And if were lucky your insides will explode!  
  
Zim(barley managing to laugh): Mwahahahaaha---(Zim starts coughing and gagging)  
  
Dib: No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Dib runs out of the house screaming in horror.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Setting: The Membrane House  
  
Gaz is sitting in front of the TV playing Game Slave when the door bell rings. Gaz jumps of the couch her mind still mostly focused on the game and answers the door.  
  
Gaz: Dib?  
  
Dib looks all pale and sicky looking with small red bumps all over his face and hands.  
  
Gaz: Do you know what time it is?!  
  
Dib just moans in response and Gaz drags him inside and drops him by the couch and Gaz sits down to play her game again. Then their dad walks in.  
  
Dad: Hmm what's wrong with Dib Gaz?  
  
Gaz: I don't know. He came home that way.  
  
There dad walks over and picks up Dibs arm and lets it fall limply to his side.  
  
Dad: Your brother has a mild case of chicken pox's and the flu. Gaz help your brother in bed.  
  
Gaz: But dad! I'm doing something important!  
  
Dad: Please it will only take a second and then you can continue whatever that important thing is that your doing.  
  
Gaz grunts angrily setting her game down on the couch and drags Dib by his arm into his room and leaves him on the ground in the middle of his room and Dib crawls up to his bed moaning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Setting: Back at Zim's house….  
  
Everybody is still sick. Starr and Gir, who are sleeping at the right side of the couch, and they're drooling on the arm of the couch.  
  
Day: Wait, where's Bob?  
  
Jiz: I don't know…..  
  
Day gets up to go investigate and finds Bob in the kitchen eating out of the Whipped Cream can and stuffing lima beans in his mouth.  
  
Day: What are you doing…..  
  
Watches in disgust as he starts spitting the lima beans on the floor and then eating them again.  
  
Bob: I feel BeTtEr!  
  
Day: Better? You mean to tell me you found some sort or remedy or cure?  
  
Bob: NO! I found whipped cream and lima beans!  
  
Day: JIZ! Drag Zim in here!  
  
Jiz: I think he already rolled in there….  
  
Day looks by the table to find Zim twitching by the table.  
  
Day: Well then; just get in here Jiz!  
  
Jiz walks in tired and holding her sides.  
  
Jiz: Ahh man I'm gonna end out like Zim! Why haven't you been twitchy or holding your sides in pain slitting agony like me or Zim?  
  
Day: because, I've kinda been eating whipped cream….  
  
Jiz: So?  
  
Day: Your S.I.R. found a cure for the doomed disease IRKIANIUM!  
  
Jiz: Yeah right….  
  
Day: I'm serious! This whole time I had been eating whipped cream! And after Bob ate some whipped cream and Lima beans he was cured look at him!  
  
Day grabs Bobs arm and holds him up to show Jiz and Bob waves happily.  
  
Jiz: GIVE ME SOME OF THAT!  
  
Jiz runs over and starts stuffing lima beans into her mouth and does the same with the whipped cream. She hesitates in eating it but after she swallows she stares at Day.  
  
Jiz: NOTHING HAPPENED!  
  
Bob: Just WaIt!  
  
The wait a minute and Jiz starts to lose the purplish look.  
  
Jiz: Hey I DO feel better!  
  
Day: GIVE ME THOSE LIMA BEANS!  
  
Day grabs the lima beans and whipped cream from Jiz and stuffs it all in her mouth and after a minute or two, starts to feel better.  
  
Jiz: I bet I'm not like Zim right now cause awhile ago I ate Lima beans…..  
  
Day: Why?  
  
Jiz: I don't know. They were just there on the counter as raw as the dreaded meat…  
  
Day and Jiz get Gir and Starr into the room and do the same treat with them and they soon turn back to their normal selves.  
  
Jiz: We almost forgot about Zim!  
  
Day: Almost? I forgot on purpose after what he did to me making me feel even worse when I was sick…..  
  
Jiz: Come one give me the whipped cream.  
  
Day regretfully hands Jiz the whipped cream but it's too late.  
  
Jiz: His SQEEDDLY SPOOTCH! It's gonna EXPLODE!  
  
Day: WHAT DO WE DO?!  
  
Jiz: I don't know!  
  
Day: Lets just watch!  
  
Jiz: You have a sick mind!......good idea.....  
  
Everyone stares and watches as Zim starts to get really fat, puffy ,and swollen looking in size as he starts drooling our of the corner of his mouth. Then Zim starts making rumbling noises and a big growl is let out and shrinks down to his normal size and then burps and Day and Jiz scream in horror!  
  
Day: THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jiz: I KNOW! EWWW THAT WAS THE SCARIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!  
  
Jiz and Day stare at each other a second in cold freaked out silence.  
  
Day: Wait till the Irken Armada hears about this! And we'll be the first ever to discover a cure!  
  
Jiz: Well it was my S.I.R. That discovered it….  
  
Day: whatever…  
  
Jiz: What do we do about Zim?  
  
Bob, Starr, Gir, Jiz and Day all stare at Zim who still seems kinda twitchy.  
  
Day: Wanna go watch some TV?  
  
Jiz: Yeah alright…..  
  
Gir: Lets watch the SCARY MONKEY SHOW!!!  
  
Starr: Yeah! I loooveee that show!  
  
Bob: I wanna watch the Scary Monkey show! I Love that show sooo much! *Tear in corner of eye*  
  
Day: I despise that evil-  
  
Jiz: freakish monkey like creature.....  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. A thrid new Invader ( Not finished)

A Third New Invader  
  
Zim sat quietly in his lab observing his computer screen. He was watching the other invaders. All of the other invaders had been ahead of him for some time now. But Zim was still determined to go the lengths to follow his commands.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile; Starr, Bob, and Gir ordered for a pizza and had been waiting an hour. The couldn't figure out why it was taking so long. The set the order to be delieverd to Zim's house....Just then the door bell rang.  
  
Gir: I'll get it!  
  
But instead of seeing a pizza man, Gir saw another invader. She was sort of tall, a little taller than Day might be, with purple eyes.  
  
Kay: Hi. Is this were invader Zim resides?  
  
Gir is silent for a second, starring up at Kay blankly. Then he heard Starr yell at him.  
  
Starr: Gir!!! Get in here with da pizza!  
  
Gir: It's not pizza, or a taco, or a burrito!  
  
Starr: Is it edible?  
  
Gir: I dunno. Let me-  
  
Kay: Don't even think of trying to bite me!  
  
Zim: Gir who is it?  
  
Zim is walking half way to the door when he stops .  
  
Kay: Are you invader Zim?  
  
Zim: Yeah. Who are you?  
  
Kay: I am invader Kay. I have been appointed her by the commission council to check up on you and make sure you weren't going insane.  
  
Zim: Well I'm fine!  
  
Kay: Well then how is the invasion of earth going? I just finished invading Nrutas, and Saturns sister planets.  
  
Zim (hesititaitingly unsure): Well; I've been busy. You know, advanced invasion teckniques.  
  
Day and Haz walk in the room to investigate who is at the door. Over hearing the last part of the conversation.  
  
Day: Yeah right! You've just been messing around with Dib half the time.  
  
Haz: Yeah Zim. And besides that, all you DO is sit around in your lab ALL DAY!  
  
Zim: I DO NOT!  
  
Kay: Oookkaaayyy…I'm gonna go unpack in my room.  
  
Zim: What room?  
  
Kay: Oh you don't need your backyard Zim….  
  
  
  
Setting: Skool  
  
The principal walks into Ms. Bitters class room hesitationally.  
  
Principal: Ms. Bitters, you have another new student.  
  
Ms. Bitters turns away from the board using her nails to scrap aginst the board making everybody scream and flinch at the eery sound, The principal leave the new student and quickly walks away.  
  
Ms. Bitters: What is your name you pathetic doomed child?  
  
Kay: My name is Kay. I'm a transfer student for the next couple of days.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Good then that means you'll be leaving soon, doomed to go to another doomed school.  
  
Kay: Uh huh….  
  
Ms. Bitters: Fine sit wherever you want. A student behind Haz is gonna be absent for the next couple of days. You can sit their.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay almost reluctantly walks over to her new seat and looks around the class room. The kid next to her is short and fat with red hair and freckles.  
  
The kid: HI! My name is Billy!  
  
Kay: Oh I'm sorry. Did I look like I cared?  
  
Billy looks away to the other side of his desk fiddling with his fingers like an idiot child.  
  
Day: I fell sorry for you.  
  
Kay: What? Why? He can't do anything to me….  
  
Haz: He doesn't know what the following words mean:  
  
Shut up  
  
Leave me alone  
  
No  
  
Go away  
  
Your stupid  
  
Stop bugging me  
  
You annoy me stupid pathetic human child  
  
Etc.  
  
Kay: Why would I say any of those words to him anyway.  
  
Day and Haz eye each other worridly.  
  
Day: You find out for yourself soon enough…  
  
Kay: I'm sure whatever it is I can deal with it….  
  
Ms. Bitters: Girls! You are inturupting me worthless garbage!  
  
Day motions for Kay and Haz to look at her. As they do so, Days eye twitches in a weird manor. Haz and Kay look at each other like they were saying "ookkkaaayyy…" Then they all burst into laughter.  
  
Ms. Bitters: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
  
  
Setting: Home  
  
Kay's S.I.R is running around in circles with Bob and Gir. Starr is just watching 


	5. Snowed in Skool (Not finished)

Snowed In School  
  
Zim walked through the living room in an urgent pace.  
  
Zim: Argh….Would you three hurry up?!?  
  
Kay: Hey! Were locking the rooms!  
  
Kay is standing by Jiz and Day while Day works out the atomatic door locker command that runs through the house locking up all labs and doors except the front door. They got it installed because of Gir, Bob, Blair, and Starr.  
  
Jiz: Your doing it wrong!  
  
Day: How would you know? You know NOTHING OF COMPUTERS!  
  
Jiz: SO!? It doesn't take a genius to know your doing it WRONG!  
  
Jiz and Day start fighting over the little elctro shocker thingy that Day was using to fix the locker command.  
  
Kay: Hey knock it off!  
  
Day: Yeah! Let me finish!  
  
Jiz: such a baby….  
  
Day goes to adjust something and gets electicuted.  
  
Day: wHOA!  
  
Day starts gagging while Kay, Jiz, and Zim laugh.  
  
Jiz: Told you you were doing it wrong!  
  
Day: Do you wanna try?!  
  
Jiz: Nah I'll let you make an idiot out of yourself…  
  
Day makes a few more adjustments and closes the cover.  
  
Day: That should do it. Try it and see.  
  
Kay: Computer 2! Put Locker Command into effect!  
  
Computer 2: Affirmative! Locker Command it put into affect Misses!  
  
Kay: I wish our S.I.R.'s were as obedient as our computers….  
  
Zim: Don't we all?  
  
They all walk out the door for skool but stop and starting shivering and hugging themselves in attempt to keep warm.  
  
Zim: WHY IS IT SO COLD?!  
  
Jiz: Stupid planet weather!!! What happened to the sun?!?  
  
They all look up in the sky and the sun is being blocked by dark gray clouds.  
  
Day: it looks like rain!  
  
Day is happy about it, but Zim is paniacy.  
  
Zim: R-rain?! NO! I haven't bathed in paste!!!!  
  
Jiz: You should've gotten a more PROPER desiguise!  
  
Kay: I agree. You wouldn't have to bath in that paste stuff!  
  
Zim: I don't have time to listen to your pathetic advice….I HAVE PASTE TO BATHE IN!  
  
Kay: No you don't!  
  
Kay grabs the caller of Zims shirt and drags him down the side walk.  
  
Zim: Wha? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Day: We already put the computer into effect. It's on lock down until we get out of skool.  
  
Zim: WHY MUST THIS BE?!? Why is this?! What have I done to deserve such a watery fate?!?  
  
Jiz: Nothing. That's what makes this "cruel irony."  
  
Zim: How come you can't just go in a re-tap trough it?!!  
  
Day: Because Zim. We don't have that kind of time! Were already gonna be late for skool as it is. And besides, I haven't figured out how to re-route through it yet….  
  
Zim: Your so NOT SMART!  
  
Day just looks away and acts like she didn't hear that and starts to walk off towards skool. Kay and Jiz catch up after they stare at Zim and laugh at him for the pathetic irk he is.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later at Skool  
  
Ms. Bitters: I have a new assignment for you children.  
  
Ms. Bitters throws a bunch of papers on the kids desk that stack up fairly high.  
  
Ms. Bitters: You'll be grading OLD papers that aren't YOURS!  
  
Everyone moans as Ms. Bitters passes out the answer sheets to them and they all began to open them when someone shoutes out.  
  
Someone: Hey! LOOK! It's SNOW!  
  
Everyone rushes to the window to see the ground being covered up with fresh white powder. Jiz, Kay, Day, And Zim walk up to the window and examine.  
  
Zim: See-no?  
  
Dib sits at his desk which Zim has walked in front of Dib laughs.  
  
Dib: Don't you mean 'Snow' Zim?  
  
Zim: Uh yes that's what I said…..why?  
  
Dib: And I suppose since they don't have water on your planet they don't have snow either huh?!  
  
Zim: Oh you speak craziness…..we had snow….Oh such-  
  
Dib: I know I know. We've gone through this before. But you'll see what snow REALLY is Zim. And when you do I stand there and laugh AS…Er….STUFF happens to you!  
  
Jiz: What kind of 'stuff?'  
  
Dib: Oh nothing TOO serious to us humans….  
  
Kay: What does he-  
  
Day: I WANNA PLAY IN THE SNOW!!!!!!!  
  
Dib stares at Day curiously and turns back to the other three invaders.  
  
Dib: I mean; that you might want to look up some information on snow during lunch before you go outside….  
  
Kay: Whatever it is it can't be that bad….could it?  
  
Dib: You have NO idea!!!  
  
Jiz: He's just trying to freak you out with his big head ignore him…  
  
Dib: Hey! My head is not big!  
  
Kay: Your right! It's gargantious!  
  
They three invaders walk back to their seat laughing and leaves Dib mumbling.  
  
Dib (Mumbling): my head is not THAT big…  
  
Day comes up and starts poking Dibs freakishly enormously large head.  
  
Day: Yeah it is!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Library  
  
The library is very limited and has only a few books and five computers, but one computer is missing and a sign hands from it's old wiring that says " I; Invader Day, did not steal this computer." Jiz notices the sign and looks at Kimberly and the two stare at Day aquirdly.  
  
Day: Oh come on! They'd never know!  
  
Jiz and Kay ignore her stupidity and turn on the computer and a huge white blinding light fills the room.  
  
Jiz and Kay : Whoa! What was…was….THAT!?!  
  
Day: Oh I love it when it does that flashy thing! It makes you temporarily blind if you do it too much….  
  
Kay: Yeah you'd know….  
  
Day: No I wouldn't. Jiz would!  
  
Jiz scratches her head.  
  
Jiz: But the light was SO bright…It was hypnotic….  
  
Kay: Whatever. Letsee…snow…snow….  
  
Jiz: THEIR!  
  
Kay: Where?!  
  
Jiz: Outside!  
  
Jiz points out the window and Kay sighs.  
  
Kay: Not THAT snow! The information on snow on the COMPUTER!  
  
Jiz: Oh yes…I forgot….briefly….  
  
Kay: I think Day's stupidness is rubbing off on you….  
  
Jiz: What makes you say- argh I forgot what I was gonna say!  
  
Day comes over and pats Jiz on the shoulder.  
  
Day: Welcome to MY world….  
  
Kay: Shut up! I found it! OK; it says that Snow is ice.  
  
Jiz: And?  
  
Kay: That's it.  
  
Jiz: Then what is ice?  
  
Zim walks into the library and looks over Kay's shoulder. Day is in the back round reading a book called " When my spork died."  
  
Jiz: Click there. It links to the "what ice is" page.  
  
Kay: Ok….  
  
Kay clicks on the link and it lead to the page Jiz had predicted.  
  
Kay: Ice; Ice is frozen what-ur.  
  
Zim: Huh? You mean water?!?  
  
Kay: I guess that's how you say it.  
  
Zim: DDO YOU KNOW WHAT WATER IS?!?  
  
Jiz: No….  
  
Zim: RAIN! WATER IS UNPOSIONED RAIN!!!  
  
Jiz: So?  
  
Zim: So?! Aren't you worried about the agony and pain you'll be in once you step outside?!? You'll get this bruny feeling! It REALLY;BURNS!  
  
Kay: Maybe it burns YOU because you don't have a full cover disguise!  
  
Jiz: So if anyones gonna burst into steamy flames it'll be you and not us.  
  
Zim just stares at her with horror and awe. Jiz claps her hands together.  
  
Jiz: Well I feel better about this snow stuff. So lets go. GO OUTSIDE LIKE CHILDREN!!!  
  
Kay and Jiz walk outside leaving Zim and Day behind. But Zim quickly runs after them after staring at the ground thinking for a second.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay: Snow isn't sso bad…  
  
Kay is shiver hugging herself to keep warm and her cotacts are frozen open. Jiz's are frozen shut.  
  
Jiz: Yyeah. I mean, the snow DID freeze my eyes closed but it isn't ALL that bad….  
  
Zim: What are you talking about?! It's….it's…HORRIBLE!  
  
Kay: Hey? Why isn't Day suffering with us?  
  
Jiz: because shes an idiot.  
  
Dib: If she's an idiot then how come your out in the snow?  
  
Dib has snuck up behind them and startled them Jiz just turns over to a nearby tree.  
  
Jiz: Go away Dib!  
  
Dib stares curiously cause it looks like she was telling the tree to go away.  
  
Dib: What's wrong with her?  
  
Kay: her eye contacts are frozen shut….she can't see….  
  
Dib: ok now that's just sad…..  
  
Jiz: SHUT UP! Like I can't hear you talking!  
  
Zim: Yeah but you can't even see us!  
  
Zim goes over and pokes Jiz's shoulder and she smacks the air angrily. Zim repeats the action before and Jiz starts scratching at the air.  
  
Zim: HA! This IS fun!  
  
Dib stares for a second and pushes Jiz on the ground.  
  
Kay: hey! Stop ganging up on her!  
  
Jiz: WHEN I CAN SEE AGAIN I AM GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Dib stares in awe.  
  
Dib: HEY! Why didn't you burst into smokey flames like Zim does? Snow IS frozen water!  
  
Jiz's contacts have finally tawed out and she stands up rubbing her contacts blinking angrily.  
  
Kay: because we have water proof, fire proof, and planet quake proof disguises. Zim just has a stupid wig and contacts.  
  
Jiz stares at Dib angrily and walks up to him but he backs away and soon Jiz is chasing him around the skool yard screaming for his death.  
  
********************  
  
Setting: Back in Ms. Bitters class  
  
Everyone is reading a book while Ms. Bitters sleeps. Day is still consume in the book "When my spork died." And starts crying aloud in class. Everyone starts staring.  
  
Day: This is such a sad book!  
  
Zita: Oh wow! That's a great book! I read that one!  
  
TheletterM: I did too!  
  
Carl: Yeah dude! That book was so…*crying* so AWSOME!  
  
Jiz turns to her book which is titled "How to learn how to forget things." And each page, top to bottom, is titled "forget this page." Kay seems interested in her book called  
  
"People who aren't people but think they're people who know people that are people." Ms. Bitters finally wakes up.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Ok. Enough of the reading! Now were gonna make 


	6. Groceries of Doom (totally not finished ...

Groceries of Doom  
  
Gir, Bob, and Starr are scrounging through the cabnents. So far as the sirs know, there isn't anything to snack on or eat.  
  
Bob: Did you find anything yet?  
  
Gir: Nuh uh. Everything we all ate!  
  
Starr: I FOUND IT!!!  
  
Starr holds up an aluminium can triumpetly and screams out her victory.  
  
Starr: I FOUND IT! MY ALUMINUM CAN!  
  
Bob: NO! I FOUND IT!  
  
Bob grabs it and runs into the living room and starts drolling and then Bob goes to bite the can, but bites his hand istead as Gir comes up behind him and takes the can from Bob.  
  
Bob: Mmm! 


	7. Bestest Friend 2 ( not finished)

Bestest Friend Part 2  
  
Setting: Everybody is sitting in class. Most of them are staring into their text books and others are starring out the window or sleep. Zim happens to be reading the book about astronomy but quietly pushes it away and stares over at Day and Jiz who are already asleep and Jiz is starting to drool boringly on the book. Then the principal barges in and the class raises their heads and imedently stares at the door. The principal stares nervously at the class room then holds up a pink sheet of paper.  
  
Principal: I need a Day, uh no last name given, and a Jiz.....no last name given?  
  
Jiz and Day push in their chairs and walk out of the classroom making Zim stare as the door closes. Zim sits there trying to make out what they're saying but can't hear much of anything past the door.  
  
Zim: Stupid wooden door.....  
  
Then the door re-opens and Day and Jiz step back inside.  
  
Jiz: Were leaving.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Thank the stars......  
  
Day: But, stars have nothing to do with our leaving.....  
  
Ms. Bitters: It's an expression.  
  
Day and Jiz stare at each other and shrug as they pick up their papers. Zim tries to ask Day and Jiz where they're going, but Day steps on his foot and they close the door. But then the door re-opens and Jiz steps on Dibs foot and laughs on her way out the door.  
  
Dib: Ooookay.....  
  
Zim then tries to get out of class.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Where do you think your going?  
  
Zim: I need to....get a....get a door splinter out of my finger?  
  
Ms. Bitters stares at Zim and tells him to sit back down and Zim reluctantly sits back down mumbling. Dib stares over at Zim curiously who ignores his stare.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
At Recess:  
  
Zim: So what happened? He doesn't know.....does he?!  
  
Day and Jiz stare at each other curiously and shrug.  
  
Jiz: He just put us in another class. So I really don't think he suspects anything.  
  
Day: Yeah. If he suspected something he woulda called the authority police people...thingys or something....  
  
Zim: But are you sure he doesn't know?  
  
Jiz: We don't know! He would've done something more drastic if he suspected anything! Duh!  
  
Zim: I'm still suspicious.....  
  
Day: Fine why don't you go ask him genius?  
  
Zim: Maybe I-  
  
Zim is cut of by Jiz kicking his squeedly-spotch.  
  
Zim: AHHHH! MY SQUEEDLY SPOTCH!  
  
Jiz: You aren't gonna ask him anything because HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!  
  
Zim: But are you-  
  
Jiz goes to raise her goes foot to kick Zim and he flinches.  
  
Zim: OK! OK! So what happened? What class did he send you to?  
  
Day: Some freakish human named Mr. Elliot. He so.....nice to people.  
  
Zim: I think I've heard that name somewhere before....  
  
Jiz: He was probably on the announcements or something....  
  
Zim: So everything in class went ok right?  
  
Jiz and Day look nervously at each other.  
  
Jiz: If that's how you wanna put it then yes.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Jiz and Day are walking behind the principal as they walk down the hall.  
  
Jiz: Where is he taking us.....  
  
Day: I don't know....  
  
Jiz: Could he know our....secret....?  
  
Day: I don't know....maybe not....  
  
Jiz: Your right. He would have the federal buru people here.  
  
The principal turns around standing next to a door and holds it open to reveal another class. The label on the door is "Mr. Elliot" The is standing next to the board in a delayed answer to a question as he looks over and stares at Jiz and Day.  
  
Mr. Elliot: Are these my new students?  
  
Principal: Uh yes. You can take it from here now Mr. Elliot.  
  
The principal walks down the hall leaving the two invaders in the door way.  
  
Mr. Elliot: Well come on in girls! Come and see your new class mates!  
  
Both of them walk in hesitated. They both stare at the class who doesn't seem to really care about their arrival. And a few of the other kids in the back are fast asleep.  
  
Mr. Elliot: So what's your names girls? Introduce yourselves.  
  
Jiz and Day stare at each other disgusted and Jiz steps forward.  
  
Jiz: Uh my name is Jiz. Don't talk to me, look at me, or even breathe around me!  
  
Mr. Elliot: Okay....now how about you.  
  
Day steps forward.  
  
Day: My name is Day. And I am a perfectly normal person. Not an invader bent on ruling your pathetic planet.....  
  
Mr. Elliot: And I think were all glade to have you here right guys?  
  
Everyone grunts and moans as Mr. Elliot seats them in new seats next to each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
(Back to Recess)  
  
Zim: Well as long as you didn't sound obvious....  
  
Jiz: What do you mean "As long as you didn't sound obvious?!" Day sounded totally obvious!  
  
Day: WAS NOT!  
  
Jiz (immateing) : OOOH I am not an invader bent on ruling your pathetic planet! You mine as well told them your from Irk and that they're all gonna be our slaves!  
  
Day: Hey nobody suspects a thing. And it's not like Dib was recording the conversation right in the door way so I'm not worried....  
  
Jiz: Well you should be. Your such an idiot.....  
  
Day: I AM NOT!  
  
They hear russeling in the bush and Jiz stares at it for a second and then points it out to Zim and Day. Then Jiz walks to the other side of the bush and kicks it and Dib falls out in front of Day and Zim.  
  
Zim: It's DIB!  
  
Day: No duh I know who it is!  
  
Jiz: What are you doing?  
  
Dib: Nothing, just looking for a...uh a....  
  
Dib picks out a bush branch from his hair.  
  
Dib: I was looking for my twig?  
  
Jiz picks him up and Day punches his stomache and a tape recorder falls out of his sleeve and Day picks it up.  
  
Day: Oh wow a present. Thank you....  
  
Day takes the tape out and eats it and throws the tape recorder back at Dib.  
  
Day: Thanks for letting me punch him Jiz. I know you'd of rather done it.  
  
Jiz looks all dissapointed.  
  
Jiz: Yeah that looked like fun....  
  
Dib: You won't get away with this! Someday I WILL get evidence and prove it to the world!  
  
Jiz: Yeah sure whatever. Now go watch your little vampire gerbal.  
  
Jiz picks him up and throws him over the bush back onto the play ground and Dib runs off.  
  
Jiz: You owe me Day.  
  
Day: FOR WHAT?!  
  
Jiz: For getting to punch him.  
  
Day: Oh so KNOW I OWE you something. That's just not fair...  
  
Jiz: You still owe me!  
  
An argument breaks out between the two until it's time to go back into class.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Setting: Mr. Elliot's class (Next Day)  
  
Mr. Elliot: Ok class. Were gonna take a test on the book we read yesterday!  
  
Everyone groans and some kid make comments.  
  
Mr. Elliot: And as for Jiz and Day;  
  
Jiz and Day both look up curiously at hearing their names.  
  
Mr. Elliot: You will be paired up with a another group of kids in the library to start reading the book so you can take the test in a week.  
  
Jiz: Why not just let us skip by it?  
  
Mr. Elliot: Because it's such a good book and it's state required.  
  
Day gets out of her chair followed by Jiz and go to go out the door.  
  
Mr. Elliot: Wait! What about your hall pass?!  
  
Jiz: No thanks, uh, we already have them.....  
  
Mr. Elliot: Ok ^_^!  
  
The two invaders walk down the hall searching for the library.  
  
Jiz: Why is he so; happy?  
  
Day: It make me feel all sicky....  
  
Jiz: Urgh I know. I wonder if we have to be in a group....  
  
Day: We just better go along with it....  
  
The both find the library entrence and they both spot a table with three girls. They stare for a second as the girls are reading books.  
  
Day: I think that might be the group people or whatever.....  
  
Jiz: Fine lets get this over with....  
  
They both walk over to the table and the three girls look up.  
  
Day: Why are you sitting next to a mirror?  
  
Day looks at one of the girls who is sitting next to a girl who looks exactly like her except her hair let down. The girl Day is starring at has her hair in brades, and the girl on the other side of the mirror has her brown hair let down.  
  
Girl with brades: Uh, thats not a mirror thats my twin sister.....  
  
Day: Ohhhh....I didn't know this planet could clone children....  
  
Girl with brades: She isn't cloned either.....  
  
Day: WOW! Thats extrodenairy!  
  
Jiz: SHUT UP! Uh don't mind me friend, she is temporarily disabled!  
  
Jiz punches Day's arm and Day rubs her arm angrily and the girls at the table all stare at eachother.  
  
Jiz: Are you the group reading that book thing or whatever?  
  
Girl with brown hair: Uh yea.....  
  
Jiz sits next to the girl with brown hair and Day sits next to the blonde girl with brades.  
  
Day: So what are your names?  
  
Girl with brades: My name is Sara.  
  
Girl with brown hair: My name is Christine.  
  
Gil with blonde hair: And my name is Melissa.  
  
Day jumps out of her seat in panic.  
  
Day: AND YOU BOTH SOUND THE SAME?! WHAT IS THIS-THIS MADDNESS?  
  
Jiz: Don't mind my friend, she is uh, mentally chalanged too....  
  
Day: I AM NOT!  
  
Jiz: See. She's in denile...  
  
Jiz shakes her head like she's dissapointed and Day sit back down staring at her angrilly.  
  
Melissa: Well uh, whats your names?  
  
Jiz: Well, my name is Jiz....and the mentally challanged one is Day.  
  
Day: I AM NOT!!!  
  
Jiz: Yes you are! That's probably why your so0o0o0o0o stupid!  
  
Day: Well......your freak-E!  
  
Jiz: Thank you.  
  
The three girls stare in between the two curiously as they growl at each other angrilly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Setting: Lunch  
  
Jiz: Where are you going?  
  
Day: To go sit with Sara and Melissa and the tall one.  
  
Jiz: Christine?  
  
Day: yeah the tall one.  
  
Jiz: Why?  
  
Day: Cause I wanna look, normal.....  
  
Jiz: hmmm.....that's a very good idea....glad I thought of it!  
  
Day: Huh?  
  
Day goes over to the table where the three girls are sitting passing Dib who is starring at them suspiciously. Gaz is too consumed in her game slave II to really even care.  
  
Melissa: Hi.  
  
Jiz: uh yes, hi.  
  
Day: How's it going?  
  
Christine: Were just eatting our lunch....  
  
Sara: Wheres your lunch?  
  
Jiz: We like food A LOT! But we left our food at home....  
  
Sara: Want some of mine? It's a sandwich!  
  
Sara offers them the sandwich and Jiz pushed it back towards Sara.  
  
Jiz: No thanks.....  
  
Melissa: What about my sandwich? It's better then Sara's anyway.  
  
Sara: ARE NOT! THERE BOTH THEM SAME!  
  
Day: AND you both eat identical lunches? This is just too weird for me....  
  
Zim walks over and stares at Jiz and Day for a second.  
  
Zim: What do you think your doing?  
  
Jiz: Making friends?  
  
Zim: uh huh.....why are you doing that?  
  
Jiz: Cause we don't wanna be an out cast like you.  
  
Jiz turns her attention back to the table and Day is cracking styrofoam trays on Melissa's head and everyone starts laughing.  
  
Jiz: What are you doing?  
  
Day: Nothing......  
  
Jiz turns around to tell Zim to get lost and Day steals the styrofoam tray from a kid sitting in the next table and bashed it into Jiz's head. Everyone is laughing except Jiz who turns around angry.  
  
Jiz: HEY! THAT WAS ANNOYING!!!!  
  
Day: so?  
  
Jiz: you WILL pay!!!!  
  
Day: uh huh sure now what did you say Christine?  
  
Jiz stares iritabley at Day as she ingages in conversation with the three other girls. 


	8. Field Trip (not finished but getting the...

Field Trip  
  
Setting: Skool  
  
Ms. Bitters: I'm now handing out the permission slips. They are due tomorrow and I expect all of you to come. Or you will be stuck here at skool....with ME!  
  
Everybody seems to shudder at the same time except Day who is listening to her cd player. Ms. Bitters notices this and glides over next to Day who had her eyes closed and is leaned back looking relaxed.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Day?!  
  
Day can't hear her. Jiz throws a pencil at her and Day takes off her head phones and shoves them in her pack and looks like none of it ever happened then she notices Ms. Bitters is right next to her.  
  
Day: uh.....hi?  
  
Ms. Bitters growls angrily and slams the permission slip on her desk and Kay and Jiz laugh silently.  
  
Day: very funny.....  
  
Kay: it is....  
  
Jiz: That's why were laughing....hehehe....  
  
Ms. Bitters: You will ALL be hiking up a mountain. And those who don't go on the trip will be assigned to stay in this room for THE WHOLE DAY where all you do is sit and listen to me RE-TEACH you stuff you ALREADY KNOW!!!!  
  
This time everybody seems to shudder or show disgust in their own way. Zim waves his hand in the air frantically.  
  
Ms. Bitters: What is it Zim?  
  
Zim: Why aren't you giving us a longer time to prepare for this "field trip?"  
  
Ms. Bitters: Cause I didn't feel like handing these out last week.  
  
Zim: What if you are; by say, sick?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Than I will send home your homework.  
  
Ms. Bitters opens a drawer and a pile of papers hits the ceiling in a theoretically impossible way. Zim stares blankly into the stack of papers as it sways like it's gonna fall over and then Ms. Bitters closes the drawer and all the papers slide back in the drawer.  
  
Dib: What wrong Zim? Afraid of a little day away from skool and your protection?  
  
Zim: I don't know what you're talking about. I would uh- luv- to go on such an exciting trip.....  
  
Dib: Yeah that's why I'm going. Because if it's as exciting as I think it will be, my video cam will come in handy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Zim's house  
  
Zim: I need to PREPARE!  
  
Day: No you don't. It's just a field trip!  
  
Jiz: Yes but you don't KNOW what kind of things could HAPPEN out their!  
  
Kay: Yeah! We need to bring packs full of stuff!  
  
Day is just lounging on the couch not really even caring as the others run around putting stuff in a side pack. Except Zim who is over doing it and is bringing one of those HUGE packs you carry on your back. Zim drags out the pack slowly struggling to drag the huge thing into the living room. The S.I.R.'s who were lounging with Day "ewe" and "ahhhh" at the big thing.  
  
Day: Your overdoing it Zim.....  
  
Zim: Overdoing it? I haven't even done ENOUGH!  
  
Kay: Speaking of haven't done, you haven't done ANYTHING!  
  
Day: I'll get by....  
  
Jiz: STUPID!  
  
Jiz walks over and whacks Day with her side pack.  
  
Day: ARGH!  
  
Day rubs the side of her face angrily.  
  
Jiz: Unless you wanna stay with Ms. Bitters for the WHOLE day I suggest you DO something!  
  
Day: Fine fine....  
  
Day gets up and goes into her and Jiz's "human" room. Meanwhile all the others are running about trying to find stuff to bring.  
  
Kay: Should I bring pen?!  
  
Jiz: yeah! Bring a pen! That would be nifty!  
  
Zim: What about scissors?  
  
Kay: Yeah! We'll need to CUT things!  
  
Zim: What about a BOX!  
  
Jiz: Yeah a B- wait a second a box? What for?  
  
Kay: Uh- to put things in?  
  
Jiz: oh ok; THEN YES! Bring the BOX!  
  
The S.I.R.'s eat popcorn as they watch the three invaders bring out random iteams and cram them into their packs.  
  
Blair: Can we come too?  
  
Kay: No that won't fit!  
  
Kay is referring to Zim's Squid poster but Blair mistakes this in thinking that Kay was talking to him.  
  
Blair: I CAN t0o!  
  
Blair attempts to throw himself into Kay's bag messing it up and having everything fly out of the bag.  
  
Kay: WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLAIR?!?  
  
Blair: You said I could fit but look at me!  
  
Blair is in the side pack all right. But his arms and legs have bulged through the pack making fairly large holes.  
  
Kay: OHHH GREAT! Now I have to find ANOTHER ONE!  
  
Bob: Can I come?  
  
Jiz: No Bob you can't.  
  
Bob: I bet I could fit better than Blair!  
  
Blair: No you can't!  
  
Bob: Yes I can!  
  
Starr: I wanna go too!  
  
Zim: Then go ask Day, wait; no you can't come.  
  
Starr: I thought I was supposed to ask Day!  
  
Zim: Yeah, but Day would've probably said yes and we can't afford to have her S.I.R. screw up our mission.  
  
Blair: No you CAN'T!  
  
Bob: YES I CAN!  
  
Blair: No you CAN'T!  
  
Bob: YES I CAN!  
  
Jiz: BOB YOU CAN'T COME!  
  
Kay: Neither can you BLAIR!  
  
Bob and Blair stare at their masters for a second and then turn back to each other.  
  
Blair: No you CAN'T!  
  
Bob: YES I CAN!  
  
Blair: No you CAN'T!  
  
Bob: YES I CAN!  
  
Jiz: ARGH! Bob! Please go do SOMETHING!  
  
Kay: Blair go follow Bob!!!!  
  
Blair and Bob: Ok!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Zim: Ok! Now let's check off what we have before we go!  
  
Jiz: Wait, where's Day?  
  
Kay: I think the last time I saw her she was in Zim's lab.  
  
Zim: WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY LAB?! Wait, what were YOU doing in my lab?!  
  
Kay: I was looking for-teeth paste.  
  
Zim: Oh ok. But where is she? And Starr is missing too!  
  
Just then Day walks out and Starr is eating a phone book.  
  
Bob: I WANT SOME!  
  
Starr: GET YOUR OWN PHONE BOOK!  
  
Bob and Blair try to steal it away from Starr who jumped up into the wiring in the ceiling. Day just sighs and goes to head out the door.  
  
Zim: HEY!  
  
Day stops and turns around and stares at Zim and the other two invaders.  
  
Day: Yeah?  
  
Jiz: Where's your pack?  
  
Day points out the small little black pouch at her side and Zim, Jiz, and Kay just stare.  
  
Kay: T-That's all you're bringing?!  
  
Day: uh huh.  
  
Jiz: Y-YOU NEED MORE STUFF THAN THAT!  
  
Kay: Oh great and it's too late to help her pack the needed stuff!  
  
Day: Hey you guys can lug around heavy stuff, but I'm just sticking with the "important" stuff.  
  
Jiz: Important like what?!  
  
Day: Uh....My CD player....gameslave.....a book....sandwich.....and a video cam.  
  
Jiz: You can't go with ONLY that stuff! What about a compass? What about a verification mini computer?!  
  
Kay: What about teeth paste and a box!  
  
Day shrugs and walk out the door leaving them a little ways behind.  
  
Jiz: She's gonna ruin OUR MISSION!  
  
Kay: I don't know....maybe she knows what she's doing....  
  
Jiz and Zim stare at Kay stupidly.  
  
Kay: heh....guess your right....but we have to go!  
  
Jiz: Yeah lets go!  
  
Zim: Wait!  
  
Zim grabs Jiz and Kay's shoulders.  
  
Jiz: What?!  
  
Zim: What about them?  
  
Zim points out the S.I.R.'s who are playing in the wiring chasing Blair who stole the phone book from Starr.  
  
Zim: Gir! Where is Gir?!  
  
Gir: Right here!  
  
Gir comes out of Kay's room.  
  
Kay: Gir?  
  
Gir: yesssss???  
  
Kay: Gir, what were you doing in my room?  
  
Gir: nooothingg.....  
  
Kay: Oh my-  
  
Kay goes to run into her room but Jiz holds her back.  
  
Jiz: WE HAVE TO GO! WERE GONNA MISS THE BUS!!!!  
  
Zim: What about the S.I.R.S?!  
  
Kay: FORGET THE SIRS! WHAT ABOUT MY LABS!  
  
Zim: Ok listen up S.I.R.S!  
  
All the S.I.R.S line up in front of Zim. Gir has gone red and looks serious but the other three have the tongues hanging out and Bob is drooling all over the floor.  
  
Jiz: Knock it of Bob!  
  
Bob: Yes Ma'am! Hey look what I can do!  
  
Bob tackles the other S.I.R.S into the wall. Then Blair gets up and head butts Gir back who hits the wall screaming happily.  
  
Zim: GIR KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
Starr: STOPZ IT!  
  
All the S.I.R.S stop in mid air and Gir is caught dead in mid-air doing a high jump kick and is about to hit Blair's face but Blair falls backwards like the Matrix. They stay in mid- air for like a second before hitting the ground in a pile.  
  
Zim: Ok S.I.R.S listen up. I don't want you in the house while were gone. I want you to put on your disguises and go to Bloaty's or the crazy taco or somewhere....  
  
Kay: is that a wise dession....  
  
Jiz: I don't know....but it's better than having them here....  
  
Zim hands them some money and they all run outside screaming for Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Zim closes the door and walks down the path, more like hops, down the path with his heavy back pack.  
  
Zim: M-my spine.....  
  
Kay: You should've-er-brought a-stupid-sidepack.  
  
Kay and Jiz are literally dragging their packs behind them and their getting caught in the cracks in the side walk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later in front of Skool  
  
Ms. Bitters is counting the kids before she lets them go with the other classes which is made of Mr. Elliot and a subsatute teacher Ms. Brummet who is a fat large lady with too much make-up.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Cork Smacky! Your #5!  
  
Ms. Bitters violently stabs Smacky's chest with a pen and a flash card reading : Hi I'm doomed child #: 5. Just then Mr. Elliot walks up behind Ms. Bitters as she is shoving kids into the bus.  
  
Mr. Elliot: Uh Ms. Bitters?  
  
Ms. Bitters: What'd ya want Elliot?  
  
Mr. Elliot: You know I can take it from here. You can go back with the kids who can't go.  
  
Ms. Bitters: They're aren't any kids staying with me today thank the stars.....  
  
Mr. Elliot: Well then you can go grade papers and I can take it from here.  
  
Ms. Bitters: DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB!  
  
Mr. Elliot edges away.  
  
Mr. Elliot: ok......  
  
Ms. Bitters stops at Dib and looks around.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Jiz!  
  
Jiz: Yes Ms. Bitters?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Where if your blonde friend Day?!  
  
Kay: She hasn't showed up yet?!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Well she isn't here....I take it she's sick. Oh well....I guess that drawer full of papers is all hers.....  
  
Day: Wait!  
  
Day comes running across the street with her permission slip and she hands it to Ms. Bitters.  
  
Day: Sorry I'm late. I stopped at a Circle Meat for Soda and Chips.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Fine. Get in the bus. Your # 13.  
  
Ms. Bitters stabs it on Day's shirt and Day grunts angrily as she enters the bus.  
  
Dib: I am so glad I-OW!  
  
Dib gets stabbed with a with a # 14 on it.  
  
Dib: that hurt.....  
  
Jiz: Well at least shut him up....  
  
Kay: I know.....  
  
Jiz gets stabbed and then Kay gets stabbed and they both throw their bags in the opening side of the bus and Zim comes last. After he is stabbed, he throws the bag, or rather attempt to, throw the bag into the baggage holding place and the whole bus tips over.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Zim! Your bags too heavy! Put it on the roof!  
  
Zim: But I'm to small to reach up their....  
  
Ms. Bitters grunt and calls Mr. Elliot to come over and lift it up. Mr. Elliot throws the luggage on the roof of the bus, but it comes crashing down on him and then bounces back up on the roof of the bus.  
  
Mr. Elliot: AHHHH! MY SPINE! I BROKE MY SPINE!!!!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Boo hoo take some Aspirin.  
  
The nurse drives up in the parking lot and walks past Mr. Elliot but then stops suddenly and turns around.  
  
Nurse: Mr. Elliot broke his spine!  
  
Ms. Bitters: So I've heard....  
  
Nurse: Ms. Bitters, I think you'll have to replace him. He can't even get up! I'm calling out a stretcher!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Ok fine....  
  
Ms. Bitters enters the bus as some guys come out with a stretcher and throw Mr. Elliot on it and he bounces off of it like a trampoline and lands on the ground screaming in agony. As the bus drives away, Melissa in the back raises her hand.  
  
Ms. Bitters: WHAT?!  
  
Melissa: Where is Mr. Elliot?  
  
Ms. Bitters: He broke his spine due to heavy luggage. I am your sub for this field trip. And in being so I want to set some rules: NO FUN!  
  
Everyone ignore Ms. Bitters as she sits down behind the bus driver and Jiz and Kay sit across from Day who is sitting next to Sara. Melissa and Christine are one seat behind them.  
  
Jiz: Day where were-oh yeah, you were getting chipz and soda....  
  
Day is totally ignoring them playing her gameslave and listening to her CD player.  
  
Jiz: DAY! HELLO!  
  
Day still ignores Jiz who is getting angry.  
  
Sara: You won't get her attention like that.  
  
Kay: Then how?  
  
Sara lightly taps Day's shoulder and Day looks over taking her head phones off.  
  
Day: huh?  
  
Sara points to Jiz and Kay and Day looks over at the two.  
  
Day: What do you want?  
  
Jiz: I can't believe you only brought like five things!  
  
Day: Actually I brought seven things counting the chipz and soda.  
  
Gaz: HEY DAY!  
  
Gaz is sitting next to her brother a few seats down.  
  
Day: WHAT?  
  
Gaz: DO YOU HAVE THE CONNECTING CABLE? I'LL PLAY YOU!  
  
Day: OK! Move up here!  
  
Gaz: NO! YOU move up HERE!  
  
Day: Fine! Come on Sara.  
  
Melissa: Ewe! I wanna watch!  
  
Christine: I wanna watch too!  
  
Everyone moves up in kicks the other kids out of their seats, more like Gaz, kicks them out of their seats and Day and Gaz hook up the cable and start battling Piggy Hunters.  
  
Jiz: So she brought SEVEN things.....  
  
Kay: Maybe she actually brought more stuff but isn't telling us....  
  
Jiz: Yeah and maybe a pigs flying outside my window....  
  
All the sudden a pig flies past Jiz's window seat but she doesn't see it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: A field (out by a mountain somewhere....)  
  
Gaz: I still think I would've won....  
  
Day: In you DREAMS!  
  
Gaz: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Sara: Come on Day who cares....  
  
Melissa: Yeah lets go do some hiking and stuff!  
  
Christine: Lets get our packs first....  
  
The three girls ( Neither Day nor Gaz go because they had practically them same idea and Gaz brought a small black bag small enough for just her gameslave and a small bag of chipz.  
  
Zim tackles his stuff of the top of the bus, (surprised it didn't gave in the bus and crush all the other kids....which he secretly hoped for so Dib would get hurt too)  
  
And Kay and Jiz get their stuff.  
  
Jiz: Man we should make Zim hold this stuff.  
  
Kay: What's stopping us?  
  
As Zim barly manages to get the heavy pack on his back, barley managing to stand up, Jiz and Kay walk by and throw their side packs at the top of the heavy pack which over powers Zim crushing him. He manages to drag himself from underneath the pile. Zim finally gets ticked off and drags the stuff under a tree and sits by it angrily noticing Dib is in the bush next to him recording him and tries to ignore him and starts to take a nap.  
  
Meanwhile: with the other invaders  
  
Day: So when do we do this "hike" thing?  
  
Melissa: I think there making kids pair up in groups of five....  
  
Christine: Well how high exactly are we going?  
  
Sara: I think were going to the top...  
  
Jiz: the top?  
  
Jiz stares at the mountain which lead up into the clouds.  
  
Kay: What about oxygen? Won't re run out of breathing air?  
  
Jiz nudges Kay who leans toward her.  
  
Jiz: We have our "other packs" with us and we can use partial force fields to give us the oxygen we need.  
  
Kay: Oh yeah....  
  
Christine: I don't think the mountain is all that tall. See how it gets thinner as it goes into the clouds? That must mean it isn't very tall.  
  
Melissa: Well I think we should tell them were a group.  
  
Jiz: Who's all in the group then?  
  
Melissa: lets see, there me, my sister, Christine, Day, Kay, and you...  
  
Day: Doesn't that make six?  
  
Kay: What about Zim?  
  
Jiz: If he comes with us he's just gonna complain. Let him get paired up with the rejects and Keef....  
  
Christine: I'm sure they won't mind on extra kid....  
  
****  
  
Ms. Bitters: NO!  
  
Christine: but Ms. Bitters! It's just one extra kid....  
  
Ms. Bitters: ONLY FIVE! Not six...FIVE!  
  
Day: Ok which on of us is going with Zim?  
  
The group looks at each other.  
  
Day: Well I'm staying with Sara, Melissa, and Christine so DON'T look at me....  
  
Kay: I'm not leaving....Day needs someone to keep her from saying stuff....  
  
Jiz: Well then that leaves-HEY wait a second!  
  
Kay: Just go Jiz....  
  
Jiz: NO! You go with Zim! I'm the one who yells at Day more!  
  
Kay: DO Not-oh wait....you do too.....  
  
Jiz: So go!  
  
Kay: Forget it just come with us anyway. She go with another random group and then sneak by with us. Ms. Bitters will never notice....  
  
Jiz: Fine. I'll go with Zim and the rejects then I'll catch up with you...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Later:  
  
Ms. Bitters: I don't want you kids having too much fun. So you have to go up that mountain and find certain things. Bring back WHATEVER is on the flash card. You must bring some evidence or a picture of it if it's too big.  
  
Ms. Bitters hand Sara a card.  
  
Day: what'd you get?  
  
Sara: I got a rock....  
  
Ms. Bitters hand Melissa and Christine a card.  
  
Melissa: I got dirt!  
  
Christine: I got grass!  
  
Kay, Jiz an get their card and Day gets in line pushing herself in front of Dib who grumbles angrily and then Gaz comes up and pushes Dib out of the way as well. Ms. Bitters hand the three each a card but stops Dib.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Who's your group Dib?  
  
Dib: Uh, I don't have one....  
  
Gaz: That's cause you have no friends....  
  
Dib: I do too-oh wait that's right I don't....  
  
Gaz starts laughing to herself.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Who's your group Gaz?  
  
Gaz: Uh, I'm with-uh-them....  
  
Gaz points over to the twins, Christine, and Kay.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Didn't they already have too many? I told them only five.  
  
Gaz: They know. They just uh, kicked-Kay out and Kay is just saying bye?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Fine... Dib! You're being paired up with Zim, Keef, and the other rejects that could come.  
  
Dib: I'm paired with ZIM?!  
  
Gaz: Oh you're lucky Day...  
  
Dib: Gaz what did you get on your card?  
  
Gaz: I got a snake.....dead or alive....I prefer alive so I can throw it in the street later.....I'll name him road kill.....  
  
Dib: I got a....air? How do I bring back air?  
  
Day: Breathe on someone?  
  
Dib: Were you invited into my conversation?  
  
Day: Nope. That's why I barged into it.  
  
Dib: Well what did you get as if I cared.....  
  
Day: I got....big foot? What's a big foot? Bring back and animals big foot?  
  
Dib: I'll TRADE YOU!!!!  
  
Day: No I'll stick with this 'big foot' thing....  
  
Day goes walking off but to the group who is starting up the trail but is followed by Dib.  
  
Dib: Ahhh come on!  
  
Day: No....  
  
Dib: Please?  
  
Day: NO!  
  
Dib: COME ON! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A BIG FOOT IS!  
  
Day: What's in you're shoes a big foot I suppose.....maybe I should cut it off....  
  
Dib backs away uneasily and turns around to go to his group.  
  
Zim: What are you doing Dib? Go mingle with your own group.  
  
Dib: Ok....  
  
Dib walks right next to Keef.  
  
Zim: What are you doing? I said go with you're OWN group. NOT THIS ONE!!!  
  
Dib: I AM in my group Zim!  
  
Zim: NO! THAT CAN'T BE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN CARL'S GROUP!  
  
Dib: Nope. Don't worry Zim. If you mess up somehow I'll get it ALL on tape!  
  
Dib holds up his video cam and Zim mumbles.  
  
******************  
  
Meanwhile with the other invaders:  
  
Jiz: I FINALLY Escaped those freaks. Carl keeps talking about freaky stuff....  
  
Sara: Oh you mean Albear....  
  
Jiz: Huh? What about a bear?!  
  
Sara: No! Day has to find Albear!  
  
Melissa: You know Albear don't you?  
  
Jiz and Kay: No......  
  
Christine: yeah what's an Albear?  
  
Melissa: Albear is a hairy ex clown who moved to the mountains....  
  
Sara: let me tell the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Melissa: NO ME!!!  
  
Day: I gotta find a big foot....  
  
Jiz: You mean like an animals big foot?  
  
Melissa: NO! Listen. As me AND my sister tell the story of *Dun dun dun duhhh*  
  
Albert the Clown!!!!  
  
There was once this funny clown and his name was albert. Sometimes people tried to be cute and pronounce his name in French which was "Albear" People did this so much that Albert started believing he was a bear. He moved to the forest of the North Western United States to live on nuts and berries.  
  
Sara: Soon Albear became a tall hairy man with long hair and finger nails and bear feet. Because he was an ex clown he had BIG HUGE FEET. Today Albert the clown is better known as Big Foot! So the next time your camping in the great north west remember to raise a big hey diddle o to big foot!  
  
Jiz: Ok well will find this "Albear" man clown freak after I find my thing.  
  
Kay: What's you're thing?  
  
Jiz: A parallel dimension.....  
  
Day: Forget it. I'm gonna go find this clown freak NOW! I'll meet you guys under that tree right their in like an hour for lunch!  
  
Kay: You think you can trap Albear alone?  
  
Day: Uh huh bye!  
  
Sara: Wait! I wanna come too!  
  
Melissa: SO DO I!  
  
Christine: ME TOO!  
  
Day: Ok let's go.  
  
Jiz: Hey! What about me and Kay?  
  
Day: Kay can help you find that other dimension thingy and then you can help her find her....whatever she has to find....  
  
Kay: I have to find a squirrel......  
  
Jiz: we'll look for your last. Squirrels are very common.  
  
Jiz and Kay walk off in a different direction from the others.  
  
Kay: yeah but do I want one dead or alive?  
  
Jiz: Bring back a live one so you can throw it in the street...  
  
Kay: I'd never do that!  
  
Jiz: I would....it'd be funny....I'd name the dead little squirrel deadiles....  
  
*************  
  
Day, Sara, Melissa, and Christine are looking for Big foot or, as Sara and Melissa keep calling it, Alb ear.  
  
Day: So your trying to be.....cute....when you pronounce his name?  
  
Melissa: I guess...I just thought it sounded funny.  
  
Sara: Oh hey what's that?  
  
Sara walks up to a porthole that lead into some other unknown dimention.  
  
Day: Oh hey, I'm gonna have to tell Kay to come by here.  
  
The girls (and invader) walk by it like it's no big deal.  
  
Sara: ALBEAR! COME OUT SO I CAN SAY HEY DIDLE O!  
  
Melissa: Shut up Sara he's no gonna come if you call him like that....  
  
Sara: Ok fine genius! You do it then!  
  
Melissa clears her throat like she's getting ready to holler.  
  
Melissa: I NEED AN EX CLOWN OVER HERE FOR A JOB INTERVIEW! YOU WILL BE PAIED IN ADVANCE!  
  
Christine: I don't think that'll wo-  
  
A bunch of freaky looking clowns surround them all in a circle and Day starts screaming.  
  
Day: THE MADDNESS!!!MADDNESS!!!  
  
The clowns start honking the freaky black little horns and a clown with a birds nest in his hair taps Day's shoulder making her jump backward eeping.  
  
Melissa: OK! Now get in a straight line in alphabetical order!!!  
  
Sara: Wow you actually did something right!  
  
Melissa: Everything I do it RIGHT Sara!!!!  
  
Christine: Stop arguing and let's get this over with.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jiz and Kay are hiding behind a bush holding a string. The string leads to a stick holding up a box which has an acorn under it with the word reading "Delicious" written out in permanent marker.  
  
Jiz: Are you sure this will work?  
  
Kay: I saw it on TV! Of course it will WORK!  
  
Jiz: Wow. I thought TV was a bunch of made up stuff.....wow then I have A LOT of cartoon enemies to visit....  
  
Kay: Man this box did come in handy!  
  
All the sudden a squirrel jumps over and takes the acorn nibbling on it and Jiz pulls the string. The box falls on the squirrel and Jiz shouts in triumph.  
  
Jiz: THE SQUIRREL IS MINE!!!!!!!MWAAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kay: Alright. Now that you have your squirrel I think we need to go back and meet the others for lunch don't we?  
  
Jiz lifts up the box snatching the squirrel who is trying to escape her grasp.  
  
Jiz: It's ok little squirrel. I'll throw you in the street later…..  
  
The squirrel panics and bites Jiz's hand and Jiz hollars out angrily.  
  
Jiz: STUPID SQUIRREL! IT BIT ME! ARGH!  
  
The squirrel jumps to the ground and stares at Jiz angrily kicking dirt on her boots before retreating up a tree.  
  
Jiz: HE KICKED DIRT ON MY BOOTS!!!!  
  
Jiz looks like she's starting to get rabid and climbs up after the squirrel. Kay just sighs.  
  
Kay: Ok I guess we'll go get some lunch later….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Day has Melissa glasses on and Melissa has Day's glasses on and Melissa is struggling to keep herself up straight from falling.  
  
Melissa: Man Day! Your blind!  
  
Day: Yes yes that's fasinating….ok what's your name?  
  
Day has a log mounted up on two rocks the sit across from each other. Day lays her elbow on the moss that was growing on the three and some kind of a fuzzy green arm rest. The clown in front of her is very tall. He stares down at her with a whole bunch of unclownly like makeup. His face is painted red with black stripe and he has horns and some kind of weird life sabor.  
  
Clown: I am not a clown. My name is Darth Maul.  
  
Day: Well then BE GONE WITH YOU….Dart Mall.  
  
The man walks away and the next clown is a tall and hairy.  
  
Tall Hairy Man: hehe hi!  
  
Day: What's your name hairy man?  
  
Tall Hairy Man: My name is Albert. But you can call me Albear!  
  
Day: Ok you! Go behind me with the other tall and hairy men.  
  
Sara lightly taps Day's shoulder and Day looks up at her with Melissa's small glasses making her look intelgant.  
  
Day: Yes?  
  
Sara: That last guy you called back might've been the real thing.  
  
Day: Well I sent like fifteen humans- I mean- hairy men back there.  
  
Sara looks at all the men and see's about five other people behind her none of which are hairy except Albear.  
  
Sara: Uh, you only sent back four others and they aren't hairy.  
  
Day turns around and notices this.  
  
Day: Ok then. BE GONE WITH YOU MORTAL BEINGS!!!!  
  
All the other clowns walk away angrily mumbling. Melissa tries to walk with Day's glasses on but trips over a rock and falls face first into a tree braking Day's glasses having the lense pop out and the screw is missing.  
  
Day: WHAT HAVE Y-YOU DONE?! MY DISGUI- I mean- GLASSES! YOU BROKE MY GLASSES!!!  
  
Day throws Melissa's glasses back over at her.  
  
Melissa: OW! HEY!  
  
Melissa walks up and throws Day's glasses forcfully in her hand.  
  
Melissa: That hurt!  
  
Day: Wheres the screw?  
  
Melissa: I dunno.  
  
Day: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Day takes another breath so she can keep screaning.  
  
Day: NOOOOOOOOO-Oh hey there it is!  
  
Day see's the screw next to a rock and picks it up and begins to repair her glasses which seem badly scratched.  
  
Tall Hairy Man: Hey. What about me?  
  
Day: Ahh yes. The stinky hair man. I need you to come with me.  
  
Tall Hairy Man: When do I get paid?  
  
Day: You will be paid with a…uh….sandwich! Yes! A GLORIOUS SANDWICH!  
  
Tall Hairy Man: Ok.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay: JUST FORGET IT! You're never gonna get THAT SQUIRREL!  
  
Jiz: You know what? Maybe your right.  
  
Jiz jumps down from the tree and Kay sighs thankfully.  
  
Jiz: I'll get ANOTHER SQUIRREL INSTEAD!  
  
Kay: JUST FORGET THE SQUIRREL!!!!  
  
Jiz takes another acorn off of the acorn tree and a bunch of squirrels fall down at Jiz's feet.  
  
Jiz: Go away you pesky creatures! I'm trying to catch a squirrel!  
  
They all scatter in different directions and Jiz resets the corney squirrel trap and sets the acorn under the box. Kay goes behind the bush sitting in wait with Jiz. All the sudden a baby squirrel runs up from out of the bush to the acorn. It starts to nibble the acorn happily and Jiz pulls the string making the box fall over the baby squirrel. Jiz walks up to the box and lifts it up snatching the baby squirrel who is holding the acorn.  
  
Jiz: Now let's go. I think it was time for eatting filthy human food.  
  
Kay: FINALLY!  
  
Jiz: Wait, what about your other dimention thing you have to find?  
  
Kay: No way. I'm not gonna go looking for something I'm not getting anything for doing….  
  
Jiz: WERE NOT GETTING ANYTHING?!?!?  
  
Kay: Nope. She didn't say we were getting anything.  
  
Jiz: ARGH!  
  
Jiz drops the squirrel and starts to walk away with Kay and the squirrel starts to follow Jiz unoticably.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later Back at the meeting place:  
  
Kay: What is THAT?!  
  
Day: it's Albear! I told you I'd find him.  
  
Jiz: Wow that's one tall hairy huma-guy….  
  
Day: Tell me about it! He keeps shedding!  
  
Big foot starts itching his arm and all the hairy literally flies off of him but quickly grows back.  
  
Christine: That's just gross…..  
  
Everybody starts eatting their lunches and Zim comes back with the heavy pack and heaves it next to the invaders looking tired.  
  
Kay: So how'd it go with the rejects and Dib? Did you find what you were looking for?  
  
Zim: I was SUPPOSE to find a twig but I couldn't catch one!  
  
All the sudden a twig falls on Zim's wig unoticabley to Zim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CENTERTABLE BORDER=0 CELLSPACING=0 CELLPADDING=0   
  
TR  
  
TD WIDTH="20" HEIGHT="20"FONT FACE="Arial,Helvetica"FONT SIZE=-1A style="text-decoration: none;" HREF="http://www.ringsurf.com/netring?ring=invaderzim;id=436;action=prev" /A/FONT/FONT/TD  
  
TD WIDTH="20" HEIGHT="20"  
  
CENTERFONT FACE="Arial,Helvetica"FONT SIZE=-1A style="text- decoration: none;" HREF="http://www.ringsurf.com/netring?ring=invaderzim;action=list"#/A/FO NT/FONT/CENTER  
  
/TD  
  
TDA HREF="http://www.ringsurf.com/netring?ring=invaderzim;action=addform"IMG SRC="http://jiggly06.vr9.com/cgi-bin/ring_zim.gif" BORDER=0 HEIGHT=38 WIDTH=33 ALT="Join the Invader Zim Ring, human stink!"/A/TD  
  
TD WIDTH="20" HEIGHT="20"  
  
CENTERFONT FACE="Arial,Helvetica"FONT SIZE=-1A style="text- decoration: none;" HREF="http://www.ringsurf.com/netring?ring=invaderzim;action=rand"?/A/FO NT/FONT/CENTER  
  
/TD  
  
TDFONT FACE="Arial,Helvetica"FONT SIZE=-1A style="text-decoration: none;" HREF="http://www.ringsurf.com/netring?ring=invaderzim;id=436;action=next" /A/FONT/FONT/TD  
  
/TR  
  
/TABLE/CENTER 


	9. Jobs and stuff (not finished)

Setting: Mall  
  
Zim, Jiz and Day are walking around examining their surroundings as the S.I.R.'s play in an arcade.  
  
Zim: Why are we here again?  
  
Jiz: Because were examining the humans technology and building skills.  
  
Zim: But why did we have to come here?  
  
Day: Because this is the only place were most of the population is.  
  
All three of them are walking by an electronics shop when Day and Jiz stop and stare at something in the window and walk into a crowd of kids that is already standing their.  
  
Jiz and Day: Whoaaaa......  
  
Zim: What are you looking at?  
  
Zim pushes thought the crowd and stands next to them.  
  
Day: It's so neat and shinny....  
  
Jiz: How can something be so neat and shinny?! How nifty looking....  
  
They are looking at a gold shinny cd player with am/fm radio. Jiz and Day push through the crowd into the store and approach the clerk.  
  
Jiz: Hey! Job enslaved human!  
  
Clerk: Uh yes?  
  
Jiz: How much is the-the shinny thing in the window?  
  
Clerk: You mean the cd player?  
  
Jiz: yes....the....cd....thinger....  
  
Clerk: Oh that ones special. It has am and fm radio, a tape player underneath, and has a bunch of programy buttons!  
  
Day: HOW MUCH IS IT?!  
  
Clerk: It's 79.99 plus tax.  
  
Jiz and Day: WHAT?!  
  
Day: WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD PAY THAT MUCH FOR SOMETHING SO SHINNY!  
  
Jiz: Me.....  
  
Day: WELL THEN BUY IT!  
  
Jiz: I don't have any paper money....the paper money machine thing broke....  
  
Day: WHAT?! NOOOO!!! I MUST HAVE SHINNY!  
  
Jiz: Oh come on! You can live without it!  
  
Day: NO! I can't!  
  
Day starts twitching and jumps on the counter and grabs the clerk by the shirt.  
  
Day: GIVE ME THE SHINNY THING!  
  
Clerk: Uh you need to pay me first.....  
  
Jiz: Come on Day! Well be back and get one later....  
  
Day: MUST HAVE NOW!!!  
  
Jiz reached up on the counter and grabbed her arm and yanked her down.  
  
Day: NO!!!  
  
Zim helps drag at Day who is angrily screaming.  
  
Jiz: SHUT UP! You attracting attention to us!  
  
Nobody is even acknowledging them and a guy bumps into Zim.  
  
Guy: Excuse me little girl.  
  
Zim: Huh?!?  
  
Day: BUT I want the neat looking thingy!  
  
Jiz: WE'LL GET IT LATER!  
  
Day says nothing for a few seconds and stands up.  
  
Day: Ok it's later now lets go!  
  
Day goes to make an attempt to go back in the store but is stopped by Jiz.  
  
Jiz: HEY! I want that thing as much as you do! But you don't see me going all crazy over it!  
  
Day: Yeah cause that's my job to act crazy!!!  
  
Jiz stares angrily at Day but then her face lifts into a thinking position.  
  
Jiz: You just gave me an idea....  
  
Day: Fine, lets go home and come back later.....  
  
Zim: Why do you want that thing so much? It's so weird and circular and.....inferior.....  
  
Day: and SHINNY!  
  
Zim: yes and shinny......  
  
Day: because it's nifty looking!  
  
Jiz: HEY! You stole my word!  
  
Day: So?  
  
Jiz: SHORTY!  
  
Day: WHAT?! WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!!!!  
  
Jiz backs and laughs.  
  
Jiz: Your so0o0o0o0o0o short!  
  
Day: SHUT UP!  
  
Day grabs the back of her head trying the grab her antennas through her disguise so she can't hear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: Zims house  
  
  
  
Zim: Where is Jiz?  
  
Day shrugs.  
  
Day: I dunno  
  
Zim: What do you mean you don't know? Wasn't she with you or in your lab?  
  
Day: Nope. I just checked.  
  
Day goes to walk out the door for skool but Zim stops her again.  
  
Zim: HEY!  
  
Day turns around and stares angrily.  
  
Day: WhAt?!  
  
Zim: Did she say she was going to skool without us?  
  
Day: What do you care?!  
  
Zim: She's been gone for almost three days now!  
  
Day and Zim walk out the door and Day walks way ahead of Zim so she doesn't have to answer all his stupid questions.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later at skool:  
  
Ms. Bitters: Where is Jiz? She hasn't been present in the last three days.  
  
Day: She is sick.  
  
Ms. Bitters stares at Day and second.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Fine. Now open your text books to page 230 where you'll read the horrible fable of the horrible tragedy of the horrible egg man....  
  
Everyone opens the text books except Dib who is staring at Zim and Day curiously.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Day (Saturday)  
  
Day stares at the TV watching a weird sciencefiction reality show called "Mysterious Mysteries" when Jiz walks through the door and sits on the couch next to her looking tired. Zim walks out of the kitchen and stares in awe.  
  
Zim: Where have you been?!  
  
Jiz: Somewhere  
  
Zim: Where is somewhere?  
  
Day: Shut up! I am trying to watch this pathetically interesting show.  
  
Zim: Don't you know who's sitting next to you?!  
  
Day looks like she's thinking but is still starring at the TV.  
  
Day: Nope.  
  
Jiz: Duh it's me stupid!  
  
Day looks over shocked for a second.  
  
Day: Oh hi.....  
  
Jiz: Your so stupid....  
  
Day: No I was just interested in this uninteresting show.  
  
Jiz rolls her eyes and sighs.  
  
Zim: So where exactly have you been.  
  
Jiz: What's it matter to you?  
  
Day: Oh hey since were on the subject where have you been?  
  
Jiz: I got a job.  
  
Zim: A....job? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!  
  
Jiz: I was thinking we need some of that green paper. I am tired of going to the Gro-cer-ies store and having to throw cans at the same people EVERY week. Don't any other new people come in that I can throw cans on? It takes away the evil meanness feeling of throwing things at people.  
  
Day: How much paper do you have?  
  
Jiz: none yet. I'm waiting for paper day.  
  
Zim: Paper day?  
  
Jiz: One day out of the week we get paid our paper. I have to go tomorrow morning to get my first paper payment.  
  
Day: Can I come too?!  
  
Jiz: yeah whatever.....  
  
Day: How much money do I get?  
  
Jiz: NOTHING!  
  
Day: Huh?  
  
Jiz: Go get you OWN job!  
  
Day jumps off the couch and walks out the door humming happily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three hours later:  
  
Day walks through the door tired and exhausted and plops on the couch with the S.I.R.'s and Starr moves over to Day and pokes her.  
  
Day: Please stop poking me....I'm not in a poky game mood.  
  
Starr: Why are you so boring?  
  
Day: I'm tired....let me....do that thing where you don't move for awhile.....sleep.....  
  
Zim comes up from his lab and yawns. Zim walks into the living room seeing Day drooling on the couch and Bob making faces trying to imitate her and the other S.I.R.'s laugh as Bob makes drooling funky looking faces.  
  
Zim: Day?  
  
Day snaps awake.  
  
Day: Huh wha? What do you want Zim......  
  
Day stares angrily at Zim and Zim backs away slightly.  
  
Zim: You don't need to sound so0o0o offended! I was just gonna ask you where you were....  
  
Day: you ask us that ALL the time! What buisness is it of yours?  
  
Zim: It's not MY buisness, it's the tallest buisness and I wanna make sure you don't mess up the mission!  
  
Day: Jez Zim I'm not THAT stupid....  
  
Zim: Are you sure?  
  
Jiz walks out her room and walks into the kitchen out of sight.  
  
Day: just go away please….  
  
Day starts to fall back asleep and Jiz's head pops around the corner and she stares.  
  
Jiz: Whats with her?  
  
Zim: How should I KNOW?!  
  
Jiz: Come on. Like you weren't annoying her by asking her where she was. I'm sure you were bugging her into telling her where she's been.  
  
Zim: HAVE NO- Well….I tried….  
  
Jiz stares for a second and goes back in the kitchen and gets some frozen bacon from the freezer and walks into the living room and smacks Day repeadly with it.  
  
Day: Huh? WhA? AHHHH!!! THE FROZEN MEATY BACON!!!! IT ATTACKS ME!  
  
Jiz hands the bacon to Bob who starts to drool all over the edges of it laughing. The other S.I.R.s just stare and go into the kitchen Bob following.  
  
Day: Why did you smack me with frozen bacon?!?  
  
Jiz: Cause I want to know where you've been!  
  
Day: I just did what you told me to do!  
  
Jiz: What's that?  
  
Day: I got a jobby thingy.  
  
Jiz: Oh ok.  
  
Jiz plops on the couch and changes the channel from the scary monkey show to some other weird show.  
  
Zim: What?! NOW YOU BOTH HAVE JOBS?!?  
  
Day: Join the club….  
  
Zim: Huh?  
  
Jiz: She means "DUH!" Stupid!  
  
Zim: I'm not wasting valuable invading time making money at some pathetic human job!  
  
Jiz turns to Day ignoring Zim totally.  
  
Jiz: So where do you work?  
  
Day: You tell me first….  
  
Jiz: I'm working at the Bloaty's Pizza hog….  
  
Jiz shivers uncomfortably.  
  
Day: Really? That's not as interesting as my job.  
  
Jiz: ok fine. Where do you work?  
  
Day: Some place called the F.B.I.  
  
Zim: HUH?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jiz and Day both stare at Zim.  
  
Jiz: What's your problem?  
  
Zim: D-Do you even know what they F.B.I is?!?!?!  
  
Zim points at Jiz shakingly and Jiz thinks a minute.  
  
Jiz: Free Bunnies Inneed?  
  
Day: 'inneed' is two words meaning 'in need'  
  
Jiz: I know but then it would be F.B.I.N.  
  
Zim: The F.B.I Are human people who LOOK FOR ALIENS!  
  
Jiz gasp and stares at Day who starring at the tv like it's no big deal.  
  
Jiz: Your siding with the humans now?!?  
  
Day: No…..I'm leading them on a while moose chasey thingy….  
  
Jiz: What do you mean?  
  
Day: I'm the tech their. I lead them into a dead end. Which means they never actually find anything. And besides it's another way to find out if humans suspect us.  
  
Jiz: Oh that's a nifty job….I wanna gonna quit my job and go their instead…the pig man scares me…  
  
Zim: But what if they- FIND US OUT!  
  
Jiz: Then she'll lead them into another dead end!  
  
Zim: But what if they don't listen to her!?!  
  
Jiz looks to Day to answer that and Day just shrugs.  
  
Day: Then they'll do as they please…  
  
Jiz: And find us out?!?!!!  
  
Zim: EXACTALLY!  
  
Jiz shoves Day off the couch who falls in a pile on the floor to tired to care.  
  
Jiz: Wake up stupid! Where getting yourself unhired!  
  
Day: You mean fired?  
  
Jiz: Yes- that's what I said….  
  
Zim: No it isn't.  
  
Jiz: Shut up….  
  
Day: But I like my pay. I make a lot of money and I make it by the hour! It's a nice ::yawn:: job.  
  
Day starts to fall asleep and Jiz stands her up and slaps her awake.  
  
Day: Huh?! Wha?  
  
Jiz: Wake up stupid where getting you fired….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Setting: A really bad neighborhood where most windows are broken.  
  
Day walks down the sidewalk looking for the right building.  
  
Jiz: Did you forget where you own job is?!?  
  
Day instinctively walks down an alley that leads to a fence.  
  
Zim: Day; THIS IS A DEAD END!  
  
Day: Dead…or living?  
  
Zim: Huh?  
  
Jiz: Does that make any sense?  
  
Day pushes a plank on the fence and the fence opens a door and the three invaders walk through it. Then on the other side is another alley but it's all closed up and the building towers over them. Day knocks on a black door and a seeing eye door opens.  
  
Door Man: Yes?  
  
Day: Uh; I eat computer chipz for dinner….  
  
The door sliding thingy closes and the door opens and the three invaders walk in up to the front desk where a lady sits working at her computer.  
  
Jiz: Hey! Computer aborbed lady!  
  
The lady at the computer stares down at them recognizing Day.  
  
Day: Hi Maggie.  
  
Maggie: Oh hi Day. Coming in early for your shift? It's not for another twelve hours.  
  
Day: Not exactly no…I'm here to-  
  
Zim: She wants to withdrawl her job from this place!  
  
Maggie: Oh…..well you have to talk to agent shadow for that.  
  
Zim: Agent shadow?  
  
Day: Where is he?  
  
Maggie: I don't know it's not my job to know.  
  
Jiz: Well lets go find him then. Lets spilt up.  
  
Day: Uh you can't get around without me….I have the access cards…..  
  
Jiz: Argh…fine! Just hurry up!  
  
Day leads them down on of the thousands of halls. 


	10. The Superior Gamers(not finished)

The Superior Gamers  
  
Setting: Mall  
  
Kay: Who malls are…neat….  
  
Day: They got lots of stuff!  
  
Jiz is lagging behind the two who are talking about stuff when she passes by a window display and stops. Her eyes widen at the glory of the item.  
  
Jiz: What is that?  
  
Day and Kay walk up to Jiz and stare into the window with her.  
  
Kay and Day: Wow….  
  
It's a new purple ultra 3000 game consul known as 'game slave' Jiz walks into the store and stares up at the zit covered face of the casher.  
  
Jiz: I want one of those…  
  
Jiz points to the display and the guy stares down at her.  
  
Clerk: Sure that'll BE 20.00 DOLLORS….  
  
Jiz: ARGH NO! I ONLY HAVE 10.00!!!  
  
Clerk: Oh well you can ALWAYS COME BACK later and get it…IF U WANT (the same screaming guy from gameslave II) Day and Kay come up behind her.  
  
Kay: Are you gonna buy one Jiz?  
  
Jiz: I-I CAN'T! I don't have enough money…  
  
Day: Maybe we can help…  
  
Day looks through her pack and pulls out a five and Kay does the same and comes out with a five as well.  
  
(Hey sorry this isn't finished but I'm SO00oo0o0o0o busy now! And I wanted to post this up and such so BE HAPPY :D SEE I AM HAPPY!...I should be because I'm buying a spooky squeak toy! YAHEHEHEHEAHAH! THE HAPPINESS I FEEL!!!!!!) 


End file.
